Accidents Happen
by Lady Celera
Summary: This is a crossover from reality to the DBZ realm, two sisters crash in there, and with a lot of space between them. Will they find and recognise eachother, read and find out minna!!
1. Default Chapter

Accidence Happen  
Part 1  
  
Gokou was laying in the sun as Gohan swam in the stream, Piccolo hovered mediating near a waterfall, hovering   
above the water. They were resting for they had been training all morning with Chi-chi's permission. Suddenly   
the sky darkened momentarily. Huge peaches of concrete dropped close to Gokou's head. A few splashed in the   
water near a startled Gohan, making such a splash Piccolo barely flew high enough to keep himself from getting   
wet. What was going on! They heard cursing of a teenaged girl. Piccolo positioned it and blurred out of sight.   
Soon he re-emerged two hundred meters away holding a girl of about 16 in his arms. She was bruised but had   
broken nothing, she screamed in terror as a huge boulder came racing towards them, Piccolo noticed it and ran   
out of the way. It stopped as sudden as it had begun. But the silence of the birds who had fled, seemed deafening.   
The girl wormed around until Piccolo let her down on her own feet.  
  
"Is my sister here too?" The girl demanded as she searched around.  
  
"I don't think so kid, your the only one alive who fell." Piccolo noted and walked to the others who were looking   
through the rubble in search of the missing girl.  
  
After a search of 2 hours the young girl dropped on the ground and began to cry out a name. "LEIGH !!!!"  
  
"Calm down kid!" Piccolo demanded, yet the girl had no intention of complying and wailed harder.   
The men didn't know what else to do but bring her to Chi-chi, maybe she could calm her down.  
The hysterical girl was immediately calmed down the best Chi-chi could and fell tired asleep, Chi-chi put her in   
a spare bedroom and demanded an explanation. They told her what they knew.  
  
The next morning she stirred feeling like she was waking up from a nightmare, she then noticed the strange room   
and sobbed slightly. So it hadn't been a nightmare...where was her elder sister! She never had been totally alone,   
where were her mom and dad! Chi-chi retrieved the girl and she was introduced to the men. Sitting at the table   
with a glass of milk, she told them what she did know.  
  
"My name is Amber and the last thing I can remember is that Heaven-Leigh my elder sister and I, were in a mall   
and somebody screaming there was a bomb." Amber stated blankly, eyeing her hands.  
  
"Well if it was a bomb it really was a big one, we didn't hear an explosion though, you came down with all that   
rubble!" Gokou stated. Amber rose and walked towards Piccolo.   
  
"May I ask you something Mr. Piccolo?"  
  
"What's that kid."  
  
"How come your green and have those pointy ears, you look like Mr. Spock, except he's really pale not green."   
Insulted and speechless Piccolo glared at the teenager. Gohan came to his rescue.  
  
"That's because he is a Namek." Gohan informed. Gohan took her outside to show her the neighbourhood.   
Gokou noticed Chi-chi standing in the door opening with a frowning face.  
  
"They will be fine, Gohan will watch out for her." He stated, thinking it was the safety of the girl that was   
bothering Chi-chi.  
  
"Umm? Oh, it isn't that but.... We'll take her in until we've located her parents or sister." Gokou nodded, that   
was the best they could do for now, maybe her parents would search for the girl.   
*****  
  
Leigh landed hard on the ground, above her she heard grinning.  
  
"He, Come on I know you still have some power left!" A rough voice stated gleefully kicking her ribs that felt   
like they were on fire, her lungs hurt too as did her entire body...Where the hell was she!!! She moved painfully   
and glared straight up into the sun, a blackness seemed to wrap itself around her mind, blocking out the pain. She   
felt that was her ticket out of this painful place so she took it with both hands...  
  
The Sayian stared annoyed at the messy young girl. Maybe he was a bit to rough on her this time, oh well she   
would get stronger due to it! Whistling he picked up the miserable heap and walked towards the huge cave where   
the re-juvenile chambers were. He tossed her before the bird like doctor.   
  
"Patch her back up, we have training to do." The big Sayian stated and walked out again. But the creature   
glanced curious at the hurt girl. Gently he picked her up and checked her bio-readings, then after putting her into   
a wide shirt covering her naked body he put her into a chamber and hooked her up, soon the blue fluid poured   
inside and lifted the battered body up, she would be in there for a few hours. Confused he followed the strange   
brainwave activity, he compared it to previous scans and came to the conclusion this was not the princesses   
mind, he called in Brald, to whom he explained the dilemma.  
  
"If Radii awakens and proves you right we'll program her mind, if not I hope you don't have any living   
relatives." He stated   
  
Three hours later his patient stirred and thus made an alarm go off. He hurried to the chamber and glanced   
through the glass. Brald joined him after hearing the alarm.  
  
"Are you awake my lady?" he asked weary. The girl nodded slowly.  
"You need to heal some more my lady, I suggest to rest some more." She nodded barely visible as she blacked   
out again. The doctor now was certain she was changed, normally the young Lady would have scowled.   
  
Concerned if this was a good thing or not he followed her healing process carefully. Ever since her father had   
died with her mother on Vegeta-sei, the young woman had trained hard and almost allowed her self to be beaten   
up near death to heal and come back stronger then before, even now she easily could beat that big ox that had   
carried her inside, Sayian just were a mystery to him, one he had no intention of solving, even though he had   
been taken from his home planet 7 years ago, after Vegeta-sei blew up, the remaining Sayian had been   
terrified for the Cold family, and had been in need of a doctor. He wondered how many rebels were still at large,   
he did know of three Sayian who were in the tight grip of the Cold family, namely Freeza. The prince Vegeta,   
his bodyguards Napa and Raditz.   
  
Finally she could be released from the chamber. He let the fluid drain and opened the chamber. Strangely she   
didn't get up right away. Leigh glanced up at the strange beaked bird man before her and the enormous man   
behind him.  
  
"Who or what are you and where on earth AM I Where is my sister!!!" the doctor and Brald blinked stunned. So   
he had been right, another soul had taken the girls body! And Earth was another planet, he didn't know much   
about it but... it existed!  
  
"I am a Strealdian, with the name Guden. Your on Ferellian 4, My lady may I ask your name?"  
"Uh heaven-Leigh, how did I get here? AND WHERE THE HELL IS MY SISTER!" Furious she glared at the   
two man and felt the anger being channelled or something making her skin itch and tingly. Guden stepped back   
hastily as the cold blue power aura enveloped the girl, who's tail waved violently behind her.  
  
"I...I...I do not know I swear...please calm down." He prayed she would. Brald stepped in front of him just in   
case, he was the only doctor they had.  
  
Leigh felt exhilarated. The more angry she got, the more powerful she felt, then she noticed something from the   
corner of her eye, grabbing it quicker then she possibly could. Stunned she eyed the soft dripping wet tail, and   
tugged it slightly. She yelped as she discovered it was attached to her butt, wide eyed she stared at the strange   
man, convinced he had done something to her, and had somehow made her body grow a tail.  
  
"My lady uh miss I did not make that tail you know, uh your body was born with it, your a Sayian   
remember?"  
  
"A WHAT? That's just a race in a Cartoon! Wow, wait a minute...!!!" Brald hit her hard on her chin and   
unconscious she dropped back into the chamber. Brald glared at the doctor.  
  
"She spoke of earth...program it's destruction and of that Amber girl, also all the behaviour of the normal   
Radii."  
  
"Yes Brald." The doctor attached every thing once more and began the programming.  
  
In one hour all was done and he drained the healing fluids once more. Two dark eyes followed his actions, when   
the chamber opened she rose majestically and shook off all the sensors and stared holes in the doctor. Brald   
came inside. He grinned, good she was healed. Radii glared at the towering Sayian and scowled.  
  
"Good Brald, I want spar again and I will not hold back this time, understood?" Brald nodded fear full, she was   
very peeved, he could smell that, all Sayian could smell it when one of their own was pissed.  
  
"Uh yes Radii-sama." Radii changed into a body suit that was black and eyed her reflection in the mirror. Her   
red-dark brown hair was tough to work with so she just had put it into a braid, that fell back to the small in her   
back. She then marched past a stunned Guden and Brald followed a few meters behind her.  
  
She glared at her rival across the barren field that showed signs of previous battles. She smirked, feeling the   
instinct in her taking over. Grinning she saw Brald attack and her body moved quicker then his, even though they   
blurred out of sight she could follow the snail speeded Brald easily, he was beaten up bad. They suddenly   
returned to the ground sizing each other. Brald spat some blood from his mouth fear full.   
  
"Uh Radii-sama, your usually not this aggressive...what's up?" Radii glanced smug at the tall man.  
  
"Let's say I have enough of this playing around...And I have enough of this planet too, interested for a little excursion?"   
Brald's eyes gleamed exited. This was the very first time ever she said this.  
  
"Yes!! Shall I call the others?"  
  
"Let's refresh your memory Brald, surprise me, how many and of what race would that make?" she enjoyed   
putting her minion down!  
  
"Uh...this is like a test, right?" Radii nodded. "Well you have that doc, and uh Kenwie that baka and uh I know   
there's another I...Don' tell I know I just..." He was charging up and frowning as he tried to remember the last   
one. Therashi!!! That prisoner slave of ours!"  
  
"Very good, but we'll be travelling alone, we still have the capsules, the others can take care of them selves. I   
want leave as soon as possible." He bowed and ran inside the cave of Guden.  
  
She walked inside another. Contentedly she packed some essentials. Put a black armour on with a long velvet   
cape attached to it, it hung down to her feet, she found a pair of white boots and gloves. As she put them on they   
adjusted to her size. A blood red scarf finished the suit, she bound it around her tiny waist, and it hung well down   
to her knees. She also packed a beauty-case with loads of stuff inside. She packed all the black suit's 6 in total   
with three other pairs of boots and gloves, and capes. Soon she heard a gong. Kenwie was waiting, she smelled   
him easily.  
  
"Enter." She stated and indeed a Kuwie look-a-like walked inside and bowed deep.  
  
"The capsules are ready Radii-sama, if it pleases you I will take the baggage to them." She motioned to the pile   
and he scrambled to pick it up and walked behind her to the capsule, and put them into a special compartment, as   
she sat down, in the chair Brald joined her also in a new suit, they closed and they took off to earth.   
*****  
  
  
Amber woke up as one of the first, curious she glanced around the unfamiliar room. She pushed the blanket she   
had been laying under away and slipped bare feet on the cool ground. She then walked to the window and saw   
the great view of the stretched grassland and woods. Exited she opened it, and fell on her butt as a big purple   
dragon face gazed friendly at her. Amber got up and touched the dragon unafraid.   
  
"My name is Amber and yours?" she asked. The dragon squealed some endearing sounds but Amber couldn't make   
out it's name.   
  
"I don't understand, but may I take a ride on your back?" the dragon nodded and turned so Amber could safely   
crawl on his back. Exited Amber climbed out of the window and soon sat on the dragon's neck. The dragon took off   
and in delight Amber laughed giddy.  
  
"Faster, higher!" she squealed. And the dragon enjoying his new playmate did just that. Gohan woke up as he heard   
Icarus making his familiar noises, but to his surprise his friend wasn't at his window. He glanced out of the   
window and discovered Amber on his friends back. Exited he opened his window wide and flew to the couple.  
  
"Hi Gohan!" Amber shouted exited to him as Icarus hung still mid-air for Gohan to catch up. Gohan hugged him   
tightly.  
  
"Hey Icarus, so you found Amber did you?" Icarus nodded.  
  
"So Icarus is his name! It's beautiful!" And Amber hugged Icarus tightly.  
  
"Gohan get down here this instant! And Amber get off that animal!" Amber noticed the hurt look of Icarus.  
  
"No, apologise to Icarus, he's no animal he's my friend!" Chi-chi turned to angry red. Gohan noticed and   
nodded to Icarus to do as she said. Amber got off just as angry as Chi-chi was and fouled her arms before her.  
Amber just brushed passed Chi-chi giving her the silent treatment. Into the kitchen where Amber put some bread   
before them and Gokou. Gokou eyed the bread sadly. That wasn't enough for him! Chi-chi walked in and eyed   
the unhappy Gokou then at an innocent Amber who didn't understand.   
  
"Amber? It's sweet of you to make bread, but Gohan and Gokou eat a bit more then average people because they   
train really hard." Chi-chi took back the plates of Gohan and Gokou and stuffed Gokou's with 20 slices and   
Gohan's with five. Piccolo joined them silently and drank some water. As the guys finished their breakfast   
quickly they tried to sneak away but Chi-chi stopped them.  
  
"I have two things that need to be said. One Amber goes with you cause I need to find Amber a proper school   
and clothing, two you will be back at two PM sharp cause they both have to study, is that clear!" All nodded,   
Gohan took Amber's hand and soon the house was empty except for Chi-chi.   
  
Later that day at two PM exactly Gokou and Gohan gleefully stripped to their underwear.   
"I've bought some new clothes and found a perfect school for you Amber, you can start tomorrow isn't that   
great!" Amber scowled and pouted. School?! She hated school!!!  
  
Icarus walked inside and for once Chi-chi let him, Gohan was al over him playing. Chi-chi put some tea on the   
table with cookies and motioned for them all to sit down. She enjoyed the silence as they all drank their tea. Her   
whole kitchen table was crowded, her family...well with two additions that is.  
  
As Amber finished the tea she excused herself and marched outside. Curious Gokou glanced at Chi-chi who   
stared irritated in front of her. He couldn't help himself.   
  
"Chi-chi what's up with Amber?" Chi-chi eyed him cross as she folded her hands before her chest. Piccolo   
shoved his chair backwards, neither his, Gokou's or Gohan's ears could stand female shouting well, especially   
Chi-chi's.  
  
"Well that girl is just an ingrate! I bought clothes, and found her a nice good school where she can begin   
tomorrow morning and she has been moping about ever since!" Piccolo's and Gokou's faces fell, no wonder!   
The kid had just dropped into a strange place and was being ushered into school only two day's later! Suddenly   
they felt a flaring chi, stunned Gohan, Piccolo and Gokou stared outside where Amber was fiercely kicking at   
small stones. Gokou and Piccolo glanced back at each other, she had potential.  
  
Meanwhile Amber had wandered still furious but powerless to change the school issue towards the tree line,   
picked a tree branch and began hitting it. Her hands hurt, these trees were a lot tougher then home! The more her   
hands hurt the more determent she became that the tree had to die, at least that blasted branch! Bemused Piccolo   
followed Leigh's attempts to finish the offending branch off. Suddenly chi emerged out of Amber's hand who   
was oblivious to it, blinded by her rage, the branch of 10 centimetres thick snapped like a twig.  
  
"FINALLY!!!" She spat panting, then tended to her hurt hand, tomorrow it most probably would be black and   
blue. She sighted miserably, this hadn't helped her one bit, but giving her a hurt hand. She turned and noticed   
Piccolo glancing smug at her. Pissed she put her hands in her side and glared at him. Grinning he turned around   
and flew away. Always a hot head Amber's fury flared up at Piccolo's taunting. Certain she was going to break   
her hand she smashed it with a yell into the tree's trunk and saw the tree shake then cracking falling backwards.   
With eyes as large as disks she glared at the fallen tree then at her hand and had only one word for this situation.  
  
"Oops." Hoping no one had noticed Amber walked back inside as if nothing special had happened. Piccolo   
smiled, he had seen it...maybe he could get the kid to get along and teach her a few things...He would have to   
dodge Chi-chi though and that stupid school thing Chi-chi send her to.  
  
  
Amber stared at the stars later that night, every one was asleep except her. She put on one of her new clothing   
sets. Boldly she opened the window and slipped outside, she found some footage and searched with her booted   
tow for a second step when something nudged her feet. She turned white, who would nudge a girl slipping out of   
a house. Slowly she tried to turn but slipped with her other foot, she stiffened a scream as something caught her,   
she turned and breathed relieved as Icarus huge friendly face turned with concerned eyes to her. She turned   
completely and soon sat with one foot on either side on Icarus as she glanced beaming at him. Icarus relaxed as   
he noticed his friend was alright. Amber bowed over to his ear and whispered something to him. He squealed but   
stopped as she hushed him smiling, and off they went. Piccolo while meditating smiled as he felt Amber's chi   
flying off, probably with Gohan's pet dragon.  
  
Later, around 3 o'clock Piccolo still had felt no sign of Amber, curious he rose and scanned the aria, he located   
her 10 kilometres away. He flew towards it and found Amber curled up against a dozing Icarus. Lazy the dragon   
glanced up as Piccolo hushed it. Amber seemed to be in a very deep sleep, because she didn't woke as he   
carefully took her in his arms. She muttered something incoherently and snuggled closer. Icarus awake glanced   
curious at Piccolo who eyed him back.  
  
"Go pet, I'll take her back home, if Chi-chi discovers she split, she'll have hell to pay."   
  
Icarus nodded and flew off. Piccolo did the same with his package. It didn't take long for him to reach Gokou's   
home, but it took some expertise to get in her room through the too small window for him, but he succeeded   
safely tucking Amber in her bed. He gazed at her from the shadows. He had no idea why he had done this, she   
would eat him alive in the morning, but he smiled slightly, it was a good kid after all. As quietly as he had   
entered he squeezed out again and entered his meditation hovering 11/2 meter above the ground, below the tree to   
the kitchen door.   
  
  
The sunshine woke Amber the following morning, she soon pinpointed her whereabouts and moaned as she   
covered her face with her pillow. She clearly heard Chi-chi's voice calling her down. She turned to the clock   
and sighted again, maybe that nightly flight hadn't been such a good idea after all...but it had been great fun   
though! As she remembered the night before she felt new energy stream through her veins. She would show Chi-  
chi she was good in school work! She jumped out of bed and changed her clothes into clean ones, the ones she   
had slept in she put into the closet for tonight. Her hair was straightened out, and skipping she went downstairs   
and greeted Chi-chi.  
  
"Good morning Chi-chi!" smiling Chi-chi turned to Amber who attacked the pancakes Chi-chi just baked her.  
  
"Good morning Amber, ready for school?"  
  
"Hmm! Tastes great!" Chi-chi blushed happy at the compliment.  
  
"Well I have a bag ready, you'll get your books today. And..." Gokou came in and stretched loudly.  
  
"Good morning every one!" he stated grinning wide as Chi-chi put a plate filled with pancakes down.  
  
"Fine." Amber finished her pancakes and got up. Gokou rose too and took her outside.  
  
"I want you to meet an old friend of mine, I don't see him much any more because I can fly faster on my own,   
but he would like to have you for a new friend I'm certain. There's just one if. Only one pure at heart can sit on   
him without falling, and you better not let you school mates see him, they wouldn't understand, flying like that   
isn't that common here." Amber smiled bemused.  
  
"I see, and who's your friend then?" Gokou grinned as he put his hands to his mouth.  
  
"OH NIMBUS! I WANT YOU TO MEET SOMEONE!!!" Suddenly a golden cloud raced towards them with a   
golden slipstream behind it. soon it hovered before Gokou, who petted it like an old friend.  
  
"Nimbus this is Amber, if she can ride you she can be a good friend to you, don't you think?" the cloud nudged   
her slightly. Giggling she carefully crawled up on Nimbus and soon sat cross-legged like a queen, and showed   
no signs of falling off anytime soon. Gokou smiled happily.  
  
"This is great! Now you can call Nimbus when ever you have to go someplace, and he'll respond, won't you?"   
Chi-chi came out carrying Amber's book bag. She seemed a bit irritated. Ah well she though to herself, I can   
drive so I can use the car.  
  
"Amber you'll be careful on The Nimbus, he flies really fast."  
  
"I will Chi-chi, see you guys later!!!" Amber had taken the bag from Chi-chi and grinned broadly and bold.   
  
"Come on Nimbus let me see how fast you can go!" and Nimbus was more then ready to show his new friend.   
"Yeah!!!" Chi-chi and Gokou heard as Nimbus took off, they could clearly hear Amber's ecstatic laughter. Chi-  
chi smiled.  
  
"That teenager will be a hand full." She stated.  
  
"Yep, but she's a good girl, or Nimbus had not let her sit on him."  
  
"Yeah your right, besides I'm sure I can handle a Teenager, I've handled you too remember?" Chi-chi turned to   
Gokou then walked grinning inside, a confused Gokou followed her closely in the hope of more pancakes.  
*****  
  
Radii woke yawning, she stretched and glanced around. She wasn't tired any ways, she opened the computer   
database and scanned for some information on the local planets they were passing...her eyes gleamed exited,   
there was a tyrant who had taken over a planet...interesting, she was certain her fellow Sayian was thrilled to   
wrack something,   
  
"Change course to Yaterra, I want have some fun  
  
"Radii are we really going down on a planet!!!" Brald asked thrilled over the com. Radii smiled wickedly.  
  
"Yes, we will be landing in 5 minutes." Like a child Brald's eyes gleamed...this was going to be so much fun!   
Radii folded her arms, the Sayian bloodlust boiling up. With a bang they landed, the pods were almost sound   
proof and definitely shock proof. The scouters which they put on indicated at least 50 beings waiting outside.  
  
The pods opened and Brald got out first. Lazily Radii then followed. The almost 3 meter tall Sayian made her   
height seem small. Brald waited for her and then they both hovered up. The tall beings that inhabited the planet   
stared unbelieving at the tiny aliens. They were around 4 meters tall, the tallest being around the 5 meters.  
  
"LETS CAPTURE THEM, MAYBE THE EMPEROR WILL LIKE THEM AS PETS!" one screamed hopeful.   
Brald wanted to blast him for it right away. Radii scowled as Brald had fun killing the cockroaches, terrified a   
few tried to flee but Brald was way ahead of them and blasted them to bit's laughing like a maniac.  
  
"Come Brald, let's cleanse this puny planet, it certainly would make the universe a cleaner place, but lets do it   
snappy alright, I do wish to go to earth."  
  
"Okay!" each one took off in another direction and blasted all the beings they could find. With in a day every   
one was dead or mortally wounded. And the Sayian met back at the capsules. With out a word they got inside   
and left only ruins. This way they 'cleansed' 13 more planets, just for fun. After their bloodlust had been calmed   
they entered a hibernation sleep that would wake them when they were about to enter the planet's atmosphere.   
****  
  
Amber sighted, school here was as boring as at home, three weeks since she dropped in here...and still no Leigh.   
And the scary thing was that her memory concerning her old world began to fade, all except of Leigh though.   
Once more she returned home from school on Nimbus when two meteors fell down towards her home! She made   
Nimbus go as fast as he could and held on tight.  
  
Gokou and Piccolo glanced up as they felt the impressive chi of one of the new comers. They had crashed near   
mount Peos, about three kilometres from Gokou's home. Gohan emerged from his room where he had been   
studying and glanced at his father. Gohan had changed in to the suit Vegeta had given him on Namek, he had   
worn it when Freeza had come here but he had no need for it then because of that strange teenage boy. Before   
Chi-chi could object they had left. Amber saw them leave, and instead of staying with Chi-chi she followed   
them.  
  
Radii opened the capsule, and on the exact same time Brald did too. Both had made nice craters. Bemused Radii   
eyed an eager to fight Brald. The scouter turned itself on and impressed Radii noted the figures shown of the   
three coming, and a few on their way.  
  
"He Brald, we're going to have a welcoming committee." She stated bemused.  
  
"Well that's nice of 'em!" he answered snickering. They levitated up and landed softly on the grassy ground   
eyeing the Namek and two humans, no wait....Sayian? Another tailless Sayian joined them, Brald   
recognised him easily.  
  
"Vegeta-sama?" confused he glanced at the prince who scowled at him.   
  
"The same, long time no see Brald. I thought you blew up along with Vegeta-sei. So did Nappa."   
  
"So he's dead?"  
  
"Yes." Vegeta glared at Radii whom he couldn't place, she had some of his family resemblance, the facial   
features...the reddish hair...  
  
"Hi Vegeta, don't you recognise your little niece?" Radii taunted. Vegeta paled. His Niece!!!  
"Guess not, doesn't matter, what are you doing on this run down planet anyway!" Both Vegeta and Radii had   
folded their arms and had spread their feet in the same manner.  
  
"Just because, what are YOU doing here." Vegeta spat.  
  
"Oh nothing much, searching for a kid named Amber, that and destroying it." Brald eyed Radii unconvertible,   
maybe programming had not been such a good idea after all...Vegeta's eyes narrowed but he said nothing.   
Gokou however had no intention to let harm befall his planet...again.  
  
Amber hovered above the scene, there was something with that girl...but she couldn't get her finger on it yet.   
Suddenly the girl glanced up and blurred out of sight only to re-appear right in front of her.   
  
"Ah, there you are!" frightened she glanced away from the burning black eyes. She was grabbed in the collar and   
off Nimbus who retreated. Scared Amber eyed the ground way below. On the ground the others had discovered   
in what kind of predicament Amber was in. Gokou blurred out and tried to kick Radii to let Amber go, but Radii   
blocked it while holding on to Amber.  
  
"Brald! Catch!" Amber was send down by force, but Piccolo intercepted her and put her near Gohan. While   
Radii was blocking the attack of Gokou, she noticed Amber in relative safety.  
  
"Brald! Get that kid back! NOW!" grinning Brald eyed the Namek.  
  
"Well green freak, you heard the lady, give the kid back." Piccolo scowled unafraid.  
  
"I don't think so ugly." Angry Brald loaded making the ground tremble, Piccolo joined him and soon they were   
attacking each other.   
  
Gokou had a hard time fighting Radii, she was good! He admired that, she was about as strong as Vegeta was,   
and she hadn't loaded yet. Panting they sized each other. Radii had enough of this guy and loaded quick and   
high. Gokou felt it, she definitely was near super Sayian, but could she become one yet, or not? Above them   
the sky was loaded with static electricity, very much like the fight with Vegeta and Nappa. A dome had formed.   
Suddenly Krillin and Yamcha joined too, eyeing both fights.  
  
"What's going on guys?" Yamcha asked hesitantly.  
  
"Vegeta's niece and Nappa's brother want Amber and destroy earth." Gohan stated while consumed with the   
fight's of both his mentor and father. Vegeta only followed the one between Kakarott and Radii, she was good!   
Suddenly Gokou went super Sayian, stunned Radii eyed the now blond enemy, the scouter had blown to   
bit's.  
  
"What the hell are you!" Gokou grinned.  
  
"A super Sayian!"  
  
"That's just a story!" Gokou attacked while Radii had her guard down and worked her through several hills.   
Peeved she got up after a moment and the battle continued. Meanwhile Piccolo was having difficulty's with   
Brald, he was much stronger then Nappa had been and he had been killed by Vegeta! They were just equally as   
strong. After ten minutes of heated battle every one was panting, though Gokou less then the others.  
  
"Why don't you and Brald just go away." Radii spit out some blood. And smiled tired.  
  
"No way." And attacked. But Gokou easily dodged it, and send her crashing into Mount Peos itself along with a   
Kameha. Nothing stirred, even after a minute. Brald had stopped beating Piccolo as all glanced at the pile of   
rubble. Finally Radii emerged glancing menacing at Gokou, gathered chi and was about to blast Amber when a   
huge boulder fell on her head. She was knocked out. Brald raced towards her and checked her pulse, she still   
was alive. She opened her eyes and glanced confused at him then pushed him aside. She eyed him with big eyes,   
as if she didn't recognise him at all. Gokou not knowing this was about to hit her when she ducked frightened.  
  
"NO DON'T HIT ME! PLEASE!!" stunned Gokou stopped mid air...what was going on?   
  
Leigh was feeling dizzy and confused, also her body hurt like hell, what had happened! Then she recognised the   
tall man, he had hit her unconscious! That was all she remembered! Then she recognised Gokou and the others   
and a girl with strange violet hair and eyes, she couldn't place her. Furious she turned towards Brald.  
  
"What the hell did you do to me Baka!! I can't remember a thing after you hid me unconscious! Where are we!"   
  
'I...uh programmed you...." Brald stopped talking and was shaking of fear so Gokou answered her question.  
  
"Your on Earth, only moment's ago you wanted to destroy it along with Amber."  
  
"Amber? Where...where is she?" Leigh turned around in search.  
  
"Um, I'm over here." Amber piped up from behind Gohan.  
  
"You can't be Amber, you have violet hair and eyes! She has brown!" Amber eyed the girl exited.  
  
"Leigh?"  
  
"Yeah?" Amber so happy that she cried ran towards her, Brald aimed and shot her, luckily she wasn't dead but   
badly hurt. Enraged Leigh turned to Brald. Quickly she ran towards Amber and checked her, she was   
unconscious but alive. Fury enveloped her entirely. It surfaced in a huge chi aura of gold, Gokou noticed the   
signs when lightning flashed, then crackled around her.  
  
"NOW YOU DIE!!! BAKA!!! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HER!!!" she screamed out her rage when   
suddenly her hair and tail turned golden and her eyes burning green. She shot a chi ball into Brald's stomach and   
scowled dangerously. She slowly formed a fist from her hand, causing Brald to scream in agonising pain as the   
little compact chi ball slowly began to feast on his internal organs.  
  
"Meet the fate of someone who messes with *my* sister!" she hissed. Finally Brald was completely enveloped.   
She made him fly up high into the sky where he exploded. She then lost the super Sayian form and slumped   
to the ground next to Amber while holding her hand gently and fainted. Stunned the others watched as Piccolo   
took Amber and Gokou Radii/Leigh and raced towards the hospital.   
  
In the emergency room Leigh unfortunately woke and fought with the nurses and doctors. Gokou was called   
inside cause he was the only one who could hold her down. And even he had trouble.  
  
"Get off me!!!!!! WHERE'S MY SISTER!!!! Don't put that bandage around me, GET OFFF AHHHH YOUR   
ALL BLOODY BAKA'S, LET ME GO!!!!"  
  
"Nurse sedate the patient NOW!" a doctor stated desperately.  
  
"I am trying!! Even now she has had the highest dosage but is doesn't seem to work!" the nurse threw back.   
  
Leigh roared like a tiger and shook every one off her including Gokou. The helpers were scattered around in the   
room as Leigh limped out and went in search of Amber, she found a room with Chi-chi and Gohan waiting   
before it, without a word she marched inside and found Amber in bandage in a bed, sleepy she glanced up at   
Leigh, peace's of bandage were hanging loosely over her head and arms and legs. She couldn't help but giggle.  
  
"What happened with you?"  
  
"I was jumped by doctors and nurses, how are you feeling?" Leigh gently took Amber's hand and stroke her   
hair.  
  
"Alright, you better let them tape you, your hurt."  
  
"I'll live, they'll have to drag me from you now."   
  
"Well that is just what we'll do then!" a helper stated determent, Gokou stood next to him with a smile, he had   
been just as bad as she now. The terror of all the hospital staff! Screaming and cursing Leigh toppled over as   
they jumped her.  
  
"You better calm down Radii, it'll be over quicker." Gokou stated knowingly.  
  
"My name is Heaven-Leigh thank you very much, and I will calm down as long as they let me stay with   
Amber!" Came the smothered answer. The same doctor of Gokou came inside and assessed the situation.  
Mainly a big chaos.  
  
"Son Gokou? Is she a Sayian too?" Gokou nodded solemnly. For a moment the doctor closed his eyes and   
sighted deep. Another one....  
  
"Very well, you may remain here miss, but you have to listen and co-operate ."   
  
"FINE." A second bed was brought and true to her word Leigh co-operated, scowling when it hurt. Relieved the   
others left when the taping was done. Leigh had a concussion, broken ribs and a busted knee, and bumps and   
bruises all over. Amber had some bad contusions. Timidly Chi-chi came inside with Gohan, they glanced at   
Leigh but concentrated on Amber.  
  
"He Amber does it hurt?" Gohan asked. Leigh eyed them a bit sad, no one seemed to care about her...well   
except Amber off course. Suddenly she noticed Gokou next to her as Gohan and Chi-chi talked to Amber.  
  
"Um my name is Gokou, what's yours exactly, cause I find it a bit confusing." Leigh smiled slightly.  
  
"Heaven-Leigh, I'm Amber's sister. Well I used to be any way, now I'm a Sayian and she's Human. I don't   
know how it happened, want hear my story?" Gokou nodded as he retrieved a chair and sat down, he had the   
feeling Leigh wouldn't leave out much and wouldn't lie either. Leigh exhaled and straightened everything in her   
mind.   
  
"Alright here's what happened..." She saw flashbacks of how that fateful day had begun...Unknowingly she   
send the event also telepathically to Gokou who was stunned at first but listened and saw without a word.  
  
"Hey mother I'm taking Amber with me into town!"  
  
"Alright dear, you can take my car, just be careful you just had your license."   
  
"Yes MOTHER!!" Aggravated with the lack of trust Leigh took a firm hold of her little sisters hand and walked   
outside. The drive to town went smooth, like she had already know, she wasn't a teenager who wanted to   
impress by reckless driving, besides she loved her life and her sister way to dearly. Giggling they entered a store   
and had their own opinions about the clothing and accessories there. They visited several other stores until   
entering a huge mall. Leigh had promised Amber a new dress and because they had been unsuccessful they now   
tried this one. For one hour they tried on several dresses until Amber's eye fell on a gorgeous but expensive   
dress.  
  
"Look at this one Leigh! Look how pretty it is!" Leigh grimaced, then shrugged, it was only this once so what   
the hey. They paid for the dress next to each other they walked through the mall when there came some   
commotion back. Curious Leigh turned and noticed a mad grinning man with something in his hand and two   
officers struggling with him.   
  
"What is going on Leigh?" Amber asked scared.  
  
"I don't know Amber, but I'm not going to find out either, lets go."   
  
"A BOMB HE HAS A BOMB!!!" A woman suddenly shrieked. Leigh turned around horrified and her eyes   
locked with that of the grinning madman. He mouthed something which she understood. "And now we're all   
going boom" Leigh took a startled Amber by hand and sprinted away. Behind her something exploded and a   
shock wave carried them up, below them the ground broke opened by the power of the explosion, as around   
them peace's of the ceiling dropped down. Amber screamed, as the only though that Leigh had, "My god we're   
going to die." They fell down in one of the holes in the floor, as below them light appeared. Leigh was hit in her   
neck by one of the peace's and let go of Amber almost unconscious. And then Brald was kicking her. Blackness,   
and awakening in the healing tank, fear, concern for Amber and the final blow knocking her out. Finally   
awakening on earth by the builder that deprogrammed her mind.  
  
"Wow, you didn't have it easy did you, well you can rest here." Then Gokou talked on a softer tone. "I got to go,   
look...Amber's already asleep, goodnight Leigh" she nodded tired and drifted off to sleep herself.   
  
Later that night Amber woke because of Leigh who was having a nightmare. She was muttering and tossing   
violently about. Concerned Amber called a night nurse who tried to wake her up but failed. Because Gokou had   
remained in case Amber needed him he was called from his bed, nothing seemed to be able to wake the girl, and   
they were certain it wasn't because of an injury they had missed. Groggy Gokou walked inside and was   
bombarded by horrible scenes in his mind, Leigh send them randomly, and he received them because he was   
Sayian. Quickly he ran to the bed with the ranting sleeping girl. He missed barely a flailing hand that did hit   
his neighbour, a helper who was slammed hard against the wall. Gokou shook her hard.  
  
"Leigh wake up, come on wake up! It's a dream!" She woke with a start and still in panic pushed every one   
away and jumped from the bed with an energy aura around her.  
  
'IN KAMI'S NAME LEAVE ME ALONE, PLEASE!!!" Only Gokou dared to near Leigh as she slid down the   
wall in a corner crying, and hiding. Gokou sat down next to her and embraced her. She reacted after a moment of   
stiffening and clung shivering on him, the aura retreating back to where it had come from. The others noting the   
end was near rolled Amber out into another room so she could rest in peace. After ten minutes the crying   
changed into sobbing. Gokou glanced down and noted she was almost asleep. he carried her to the bed and   
tucked her in like he would with Gohan. A small voice called his name. With red teary eyes Leigh searched his   
face.  
  
"Gokou did...my dream did it happen for real? I...all those killings...." Gokou scratched his hair unconvertible.  
  
"Well, Brald said he had programmed you somehow, it may very well be true then, that it was so horrible you   
just forgot, but uh I'm no specialist so don't think I'm right. It could be true then again it's isn't necessary. I   
don't know, your the only one who knows." Leigh nodded understanding, when Gokou wanted to leave she   
called him again, he noticed she was blushing.  
  
"I understand if you don't want to but uh...your the only one who can wake me up it seems...could...would you   
please sleep here...ju...just in case?" Gokou smiled, then glanced around to find a suitable place to rest. Seeing   
his dilemma Leigh turned to her side facing the door and Gokou and padded the space that was large enough for   
him. Gokou nodded and crawled next to her.   
  
Later that night he woke as Leigh's tail had wrapped itself around his wrist and was squeezing like a snake.   
Curious he leaned over and noticed her face in a big frown. Gently he shook her, groggy she woke, the tail   
relaxed and she dozed off again without ever waking up completely. He sighted softly and turned back, and fell   
asleep.  
  
When it was morning Leigh woke before Gokou and carefully crawled out of bed so she wouldn't wake him, she   
stretched and felt just fine. Gleefully she unwrapped the bandage from her head, ribs, arms and legs. Perfect!   
Then she wondered about for a moment, where had they put her clothes? She rummaged through some drawers   
until she found a pyjama along with her capsule remote, she couldn't ware that! But she didn't have a lot of   
choice, the gown she was warring now had an open back! OH NO! Had Gokou seen her behind???!!! She turned   
beet red. Grabbed the pyjama and hurried into it pleading to Kami Gokou wouldn't wake up while she was   
changing. He must have heard her for Gokou snored happily on. In another desk she discovered a pen and paper   
and scribbled something down, opened the window and took off as quickly as she could. When Gokou woke he   
noticed the empty side, piles of bandage and the note.  
  
Dear Gokou  
Thanks for staying, I'll be right back, I have some clothing the capsule, that gown is just stupid.  
Leigh .   
  
Gokou smiled, he totally agreed with her too.   
  
Leigh flew as fast as she could to an open spot. She landed there and typed in the command to get the capsule to   
her position. Within a minute it landed and opened. She ducked inside it and changed in to a suit, bound a white   
scarf around the waist, pulled on the gloves and boots and ta-dah done! She didn't need the armour and cape now,   
it would be to odd for the population. Now it just looked like she was warring a cat suit or something. She left   
the rest of the stuff inside it, in case she would need it later, blasted a hole deep enough for the capsule, made it   
go in there and dropped a load of dirt on top of it. There, if Bulma wanted a capsule she would have to take   
Brald's not this one. She put the control safely in the ribbon, and flew up with all the stuff in her arms. At top   
speed she reached the hospital and found the proper room, mainly because Gokou was sitting in the window   
waiting for her. When he noticed her approach he made some room and soon Leigh draped her possessions on   
the bed. There was a knock on the door and a nurse carrying a plate with dinner glanced confused at the two.  
  
"Where is the patient miss Leigh?"  
  
"That would be me, but I'm fine! I'll just discharge myself, do you have a bag or something?" shrugging the   
nurse left and returned with a paper bag.   
  
"Thank you that will do just fine." Nodding the nurse left as the doctor walked inside, wide eyed he saw his   
patient fully dressed and ready to leave!  
  
"Miss Leigh! You shouldn't be up yet!"   
  
"But I feel fine doctor, really! Where did you put my sister Amber?"  
  
"But...but!" Leigh carrying the bag walked past the doctor and to the next room, to her relief Amber was there   
eating the food with a frown.  
  
"What's up sis!" Leigh stated bemused. Throwing a deadly glare Amber tried to finish the dinner. Curious Leigh   
took a bite and ran to the trashcan and spit it out.  
  
"EWWW, that's gross!" unhappy Amber glanced at her.  
  
"Duh tell me something I DON'T know." She moaned. "Your all better already?" Leigh sat next to Amber.  
  
"To tell you the truth, not exactly, my ribs still hurt like hell, but there's no way they'll keep me here. I'm gonna   
discharge my self in a moment."   
  
"That nice, so you'll leave me to eat this stuff all alone eh?"  
  
"You got it! Well I will drop some proper food, just leave your window open." Scowling Amber eyed Leigh who   
glanced smugly back. Then Amber's eye fell on Leigh's tail. Curious she grabbed it.  
  
"Au! Careful, it's sensitive!"  
  
"Oh sorry." Amber loosened her tight grip and stroke the soft fur gently. Leigh almost closed her eyes, that felt   
SO good! Gokou walked inside and immediately the tail wrapped itself around Leigh's waist.  
  
"So you'll be checking your self out eh? Do you have a place to stay?"  
  
"No, not really, do you have an idea?"  
  
"I talked with Chi-chi just now on the phone, and she asked a friend of ours, Bulma if there was some room for   
you there, there is." Leigh's eyes gleamed.  
  
"Are you sure your friend is okay with this? I don't want impose..."  
  
"Yes, Vegeta already lives there, and she's thrilled in meeting a female Sayian."  
  
"Yeah well, a female Sayian with a human soul." She muttered with her eyes cast down, Vegeta would hate   
her most probably, he was way to proud being a Sayian.  
  
"Well join the club, me and Gohan are the same remember?" Leigh nodded.  
  
"Yeah, but I don't know about Vegeta..."  
  
"Don't worry, he probably isn't happy with this, you beating him to being super Sayian and all, but you'll   
like Bulma and her parents."  
  
"I went super Sayian? When?!"  
  
"Just before you passed out, don't you remember? You killed Brald for hurting Amber."  
  
"I only remember that vaguely, could you help me to use it properly?" Gokou grinned.  
  
"Sure thing! Amber I'm going to bring Leigh to Bulma's, Chi-chi should be arriving soon."  
  
"Fine go, just ABANDON me here ALL ALONE!" when Amber began to smile they knew she was teasing,   
smiling Leigh hugged Amber tightly.  
  
"Love you to bit's!"  
  
"Yeah I know, get going already! Your going all mushy on me here!"  
Laughing Leigh and Gokou left, as Amber tossed the remains of her dinner in a perfect throw in the trash can.  
*****  
  
Bulma awaited the arrival of the female Sayian and Gokou anxious, Yamcha had said she was a niece of   
Vegeta's! when she had asked him about her he had scowled and walked away...finally she noticed two   
incoming...she yanked on her mothers arm and dragged her into the garden.  
  
"Ooh, look Bulma that girl is certainly sexy dressed with that black cat suit and all...why don't you ware   
something like that, I'm certain someone would be very interested then." Blushing Bulma threw a disgusted look   
at her mom. The two landed softly and unconvertible Leigh followed Gokou towards Bulma and her mom.  
  
"Hi Bulma! Mrs. Briefs...How is everything!" Gokou stated while grinning wide.  
  
"Oh just fine Gokou, who did you bring along? Do you want something to drink? I'll be right back with some   
orange juice!" and Mrs. Briefs quickly returned inside. Blushing Leigh glanced at Gokou.  
  
"This is Leigh, Bulma." Gokou introduced. Bulma grinned wide, great! She was about 17 or 18 by the looks,   
and just as tall as she was, and wow what a figure! And also she could see the family resemblance, the cheek   
bones corresponded with Vegeta's though he was obviously more masculine.  
  
"Hi Leigh, so your staying with us eh? Well I find this great, your like the sister I never had right Gokou?"   
Gokou at a goofy expression.  
  
"Uh I guess..."   
  
"Well I already got a room prepared for you, wanna see?" Without awaiting an answer Bulma took hold of   
Leigh's arm and dragged her along, helpless Leigh glanced at Gokou for help who only shrugged smiling sorry   
for her and went in search of Vegeta in the hope he would spar with him. Meanwhile Bulma dragged Leigh up   
the stairs and pointed at one room.  
  
"That's Vegeta's." She stated cool and walked on four doors. To a door with Bulma's domain written on it.   
"Mine." She stated grinning, and opened the one next to her's.  
  
"This is it, like it?" Leigh walked inside and eyed the double bed stunned, the nice furniture and two doors, one   
was a closet one the bath room, with bath, shower and toilet.  
  
"Oh wow! It's great!!" Bulma smiled pleased, as she opened the huge window to let in fresh air.  
  
"We would appreciate it if you would used the door, but if you really want to fly off, this window will be large   
enough to fly through. Vegeta does so all the time anyway. I guess that's all the clothes you have?"  
  
"Yes actually, why?"  
  
"Well their a bit quaint for the people here, wanna go shopping?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Great! Let's go!" Bulma exclaimed, and dragged Leigh back down again. She threw a capsule on the ground   
that formed into an air car and jumped in to it.  
  
"MOM Leigh AND I ARE GOING SHOPPING!"   
  
"Alright dear! Be careful!" came the answer from the garden. Stunned Leigh got in next to Bulma, if the thing   
had wheels they would have screeched with the speed she took off.   
  
"Maybe we can cut your hair too, it's so wild!" Bulma stated eyeing her from aside.  
  
"I don't think so, I kinda like it. Bulma? What about my tail? Won't that startle people?" Bulma eyed the fluffy   
tail around Leigh's waist looking like a belt.  
  
"Maybe, who cares, maybe you'll stared a new fashion statement or something." Soon they stopped in front of a   
store and Bulma took her inside. Immediately she took off in finding suitable clothing, sighing Leigh also   
checked some clothes, but wasn't really impressed. This just wasn't her style at all, and now she didn't know her   
style any more, or her size. Soon Bulma returned smiling gleefully.  
  
"What are you doing here? The best clothing hangs in the back! Follow me!" and indeed the better clothing were   
in the back. Bulma picked a dress and sort skirts and blouses.  
  
"Wait Bulma! I can't ware that, it's way to short!"  
  
"Put them on first." Within a matter of moments Leigh found herself in a dressing room stuffed with clothing.   
Sighing she changed and walked back out to Bulma. Her tail was hanging lose as she was a bit annoyed making   
it twitch like a cats tail. Wide eyed Bulma eyed the reluctant girl before her.  
  
"Wow, Leigh! You look like a model! You look great!!!" Leigh turned to face the mirror and froze. This was the   
first time she was seeing her entire body in a long mirror. Her legs were long and perfect, her waist quite thin,   
her breasts suited her body well, as they were well formed, shoulders delicate but strong, as were her arms, her   
face...she had the eyes of android 18 instead of Chi-chi, Bulma's, and Amber's. actually...she looked smashing!   
A typical Sayian smirk pasted itself on her face, Bulma smiled when she noticed it.  
  
"Okay, your right. This is just the first time I see myself reflected in a mirror. Now I know this I wanna take a   
second look at those clothes." She walked towards the skirts and scanned trough them, because she loved black,   
3 tops, hot-pants and skirts were bought. Also with Bulma she picked a bikini, a red one. Also a long white   
summer dress and two ninja like suits for work out. Leigh remained in the dress and they drove back to Bulma's.  
  
"He, I'm going over to a friend of mine, he lives on a tiny island, we could lay on the beach and get a tan!"   
shrugging Leigh complied only after they visited Amber who would be out the next day. With a T-shirt of   
Bulma's and one of her new skirts they left in an aeroplane with Bulma at the wheel. When the island came in   
sight Bulma remembered something.  
  
"Before I forget the owner and the pig are perverts, just ignore them." Leigh scowled.  
  
"If they put a hand on me, I'll just hit them." She stated determent. Bulma threw a glance at her new friend and   
knew she wasn't kidding. Soon they landed.  
  
Curious Roshi, Oolong and Krillin gazed at their sudden guests. Roshi and Oolong's eyes almost popped when   
they noticed Bulma's companion, Krillin was the only one who knew who she truly was.  
  
"Hi Bulma! Who's your friend?" Roshi asked trying not to show his excitement it was obviously they came here   
to sunbathe and seeing Bulma in a tiny bikini was always interesting, but two!!! Oolong miserably failed to hide   
his interest...Leigh smirked darkly. Oolong just ignored this warning sign, he would wait...  
  
"Hi Roshi, meet Leigh. Leigh this is Master Roshi, the Turtle-master, he also trained Gokou and Krillin here."   
Smiling Roshi shuffled closer as Leigh bowed out of respect, but not too deep to give him full sight inside her T-  
shirt.   
  
"I'm honoured to meet the Sensei of Son Gokou."  
  
"Welcome on my humble island, so how did you and Bulma meet?" Leigh already had straightened her self and   
folded her arms in front of her, and stared at Oolong.   
  
"Gokou brought me to her seeing I had no place to stay, I'm kind of new here."  
  
"Oh? Well if we would have known, you would be welcome to stay with us." Leigh smirked.  
  
"Well thanks for the invitation master Roshi, I'll keep it in mind." Roshi smiled pleased.  
  
"Well I suspect you two came here to enjoy the sun? Krillin, Oolong get two sun chairs for the lady's!"   
  
Krillin returned soon and placed a chair, Bulma thanked him and pulled her T-shirt and shorts out and laid down   
convertible. She was dressed in a pink tiny thing, more suitable for a young girl instead of a grown woman. In   
every sense of the word 'grown'. Naturally Roshi returned with his own chair and placed that next to Bulma who   
put on her sunglasses. Oolong returned with a chair for Leigh and placed it with great care next to a grateful   
Roshi. Oolong had also put on sunglasses making it hard to see what the he was thinking. Relaxed Leigh pulled   
out the T-shirt and pants and lowered in the chair, her tail hanging almost in the sand. Roshi carefully glanced at   
the tail, there was something with it....suddenly he jumped up startling every one.  
  
"Leigh, this might sound strange but uh, that tail...are you by any chance a...a...a Sayian?" Leigh smiled   
wickedly.  
  
"How observant, indeed I am, is that a problem?"  
  
"I uh...n...no...it's just...."  
  
"I'm Vegeta's niece."  
  
"Uh, uh how nice...so uh what brought you here?"  
  
"My capsule off course, ask Krillin if you want details." Unconvertible Roshi sat back down. Knowing that   
Leigh was a Sayian had put him off, he had no death wish! Oolong how ever had Bulma as new target him   
being a scary cat. he snuck behind them all and was about to reach out for Bulma's breast when something hit   
him hard making him fly against the palm tree that bend and smashed him against the house. Stunned every one   
except Leigh glanced at the unconscious pig. Bulma glazed at a scowling Leigh who seemed enormously   
pleased with herself.  
  
"Leigh did...did you?"  
  
"What? Oh that, yes. Hey pig, make a mental note to keep your hands of Bulma me and my sister Amber, this   
was sweet compared to what I will do then." Oolong heard it as he woke up as Krillin emptied a bucked of sea   
water over him. After a moment Leigh rose graciously and walked into the water. Till it streamed around her   
ankles.   
  
"Can one of you show me round here?" Leigh asked without turning towards the others. Immediately Roshi   
jumped up, Oolong had gone to far so this Sayian girl was right about kicking him around.  
  
"SURE what do you wanna see?" he piped up hopeful. He kinda liked that tail of hers! He wondered if it was as   
soft as it looked, but he didn't have the guts to ask or just touch it...  
  
"Really? I was hoping to check out the water reefs." Disappointed Roshi withdrew. Unconvertible Krillin walked   
up, he still had a broken hart because of Maron.  
  
"Um, if you like I could show you." He stated shy. Leigh turned around and eyed the timid small man.  
  
"Okay, but you'll have to teach me how." Krillin was stunned she accepted? and hurried inside to return with   
two oxygen masks and two pairs of flippers. Krillin patiently showed her how to put to mask on properly and   
both slipped in the flippers. Walking like penguins they made their way to the sea and soon dived down. Leigh   
was thrilled, all kinds of fish swam around them ignoring their intrusion in their water world. Krillin took her   
straight to one of his favourite places. The huge old turtle joined them too. Laughing Leigh gently held on to his   
shield and sat on it like a mermaid waving at Krillin who smiled. Leigh wasn't any thing like Vegeta, she was   
more like Gokou! More human. Startled Krillin stopped dead in his tracks, a huge sword fish stared straight at   
him while Leigh oblivious to his problem swam further.  
  
"Uh...hi there...hehehe." Scared he swam away as quickly as he could with the fish right behind him.  
  
Peeved Leigh noted that Krillin was gone, now how was she expected to find her way back?! A screaming   
Krillin swam past her with a sword fish behind him. Sighing she followed them until she managed to grab the   
fishtail. Furious the fish turned to it's attacker and tried to put his pointy nose through her. Leigh scowled, and   
turned around quicker and quicker until a vortex was formed and cleared all water towards the surface, casually   
she tossed the fish 60 meters into the air. Stunned the fish landed back in the water, eyed Leigh and swam away   
as quick as it could. Admiring Krillin swam back towards her.  
  
"Wow, that was great!"  
  
"Amusing I agree, let's go back, then my hair and tail might dry before Bulma and I return."  
  
"Okay." They soon were back on the sandy beach and casually Leigh laid back in the chair and dozed a bit.   
Determent Krillin remained quiet but he would tell master Roshi the moment the girls left. Oolong hid the   
moment Leigh had returned and pouted in the house. At four o'clock they left because Leigh wished to visit   
Amber. They said their good-bye's and off they went, immediately Krillin spilled the beans. Roshi nodded.  
  
"Yes." He agreed. "Leigh is different from Vegeta alright, she's like a mix between Gokou and Vegeta, but it   
still makes her a danger, you just don't know how she will react on a situation."  
  
"But master Roshi she saved me from that swordfish!"  
  
"Hmmm, your right, we'll just have to see. Did you see her tail! It kinda was sexy wasn't it?" Roshi suddenly   
stated wringing his hands exited.   
  
"Yeah!! Bet you don't dare to touch it next time she's here!" Oolong stated sure of himself.  
  
"WHAT, we'll just see about THAT, what will you bet!" Krillin sighed, these guys were just to much! He   
walked to the palm tree and slid down it's trunk. Did she like him? Maybe...just maybe she would like to be his   
girl friend...  
  
Later that night Leigh said goodnight and went into her bedroom. After taking a shower to get rid of the salt in   
her hair, she changed into one of Bulma's night-gowns and fell asleep, a sleep without dreams, good or bad.   
  
~ To be continued ~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter

Accidence Happen   
  
Part 2  
  
The next morning Leigh woke relaxed and got dressed in one of the new clothes she and Bulma had bought. Energetic she skipped downstairs and greeted Bulma and Mrs. Briefs. Doctor Briefs sat on the kitchen table zipping his hot cappuccino coffee, Leigh sat down opposite of him and was given tea by Bulma who sat down next to her. With in moments Bulma's mother put three plates with pancakes on the table, and gleefully Leigh dived in, her Sayian hunger taking the best of her. She did remember to use the fork , but barely. Bulma eyed the proceedings bemused and stunned. Vegeta eating like crazy was scary but seeing Leigh eat like that was stunning, it just stated that having more then three of four Sayians in your home could bankrupt you if you didn't have a great income like they had.  
  
A sudden pair of footsteps on the stairs made Bulma glance up and noticed Vegeta coming down. Leigh glanced around as she felt the open warm mood changing towards a fearful one. Doc Briefs mumbled that he had work to do and left the kitchen with his coffee. Mrs. Briefs put a plate with a huge pile of pancakes down for Vegeta who sat down with out speaking a word. He eyed the pancake mountain annoyed. Rose and opened the fridge; scanned it's contents, grabbed some meat and strolled back to his seat. Just as Leigh wanted to take another bite she stopped with the fork still loaded with food that only hung a centimetre from her opened mouth. Vegeta stared irritated at her without touching his food. Even more irritated Leigh rammed the fork against the table and stared cold back. Because neither wanted to quit, Leigh made herself convertible by resting her chin on her hands, with her elbows on the table. Bemused Bulma stared at the two, who were acting like children. Mrs. Briefs didn't know what to do exactly as the tension was building. Suddenly she had an idea.  
  
"Hey I have an idea, why don't we go visit Amber in the hospital, all of us, I already have baked some cookies!" Vegeta fell off his chair as did Leigh. Soon they both were back on their feet as Leigh nodded bemused.  
  
"Sure why not, Amber will love visitors, and most of all the cookies, at least their edible compared to the hospital food." Immediately Vegeta began to huff and puff.  
  
"I don't want to visit one of Kakarott's charges! Besides I have training to do! It's a waist of my time." Bulma blinked a moment, how could she make him go along?? The only thing that could work was threatening to take away his food.  
  
"Well Vegeta, think of it this way. If you don't come, I'll make certain you don't get your beloved meat." She stated happily, Vegeta threw a look at her that could kill. He sighted miserable, while mumbling how stupid woman were and how irritating as he walked to the Gravity room.  
  
"FINE I'LL GO." Came his aggravated shout. "BUT ONLY ONE HOUR!" followed by his voice was the loud closing of the back door.  
  
"Well that went well didn't it?" Mrs. Briefs said grinning.  
*****  
  
  
At 11 o'clock in the hospital...  
  
The group entered a room, with three other patients aside from Amber who lay near the window, at the end of the room. The fact was, that the bed was empty...Immediately Vegeta growled pissed.  
  
"I gave up my training for this??!!!!" Leigh stared unbelieving at the bed then grinned, having a hard time controlling her laughter.  
  
"I guess Amber couldn't take the pampering anymore, she split!" Bulma joined the giggling Leigh. A couple of nurses gathered and soon walked towards them, their main target being Leigh.  
  
"Miss Leigh, um, we're sorry to say that miss Amber has vanished." They move unconvertible under the dark stare of Leigh.  
  
"Really?. Well find her then." Leigh stated harsh then sighted. "A girl has to do every thing her self here." Mumbling about the nurses these days Leigh disappeared on to the hallway leaving a moody Vegeta, stunned Bulma, and bemused Mrs. Briefs behind.  
  
Amber heard the familiar voice muttering, she neared. Timing it precisely she opened the door of the broom closet she was hiding in and pulled a startled Leigh inside. At first it was pitch black, until Amber pushed the light knob. Leigh eyed her sister scowling.  
  
"I heard you had escaped? It was the food eh?" Amber grinned a Gokou grin with an innocent face.  
  
"Yeah well, something like that. Say uh..." suddenly Amber fell to her knees hugging Leigh's feet.  
  
"Get me out of here *please* !!!" Disdain Leigh stared at a hopeful Amber.   
  
"I wondered how long it would take for you to ask me this, but get up already!" Sighing Leigh helped Amber get up then smiled wickedly.  
  
"Oh Leigh, how are your ribs?" Amber asked concerned. Leigh smiled.  
  
"Just fine, say wanna fly out of this dump?" Amber nodded smiling broadly.  
"Kay lets go. Follow me." Leigh took Amber's hand and took a peak out of the closet, the coast was clear and they ran through the hall to the window that was wide open at the end. Bulma peeked just out of the doorway as they raced by.  
  
"Bulma I'll be gone for awhile, don't worry I'll be back!" Leigh stated as they ran on. Confused Bulma nodded, as Vegeta pushed her aside to see what was going on.  
  
"Trust me Amber?" Leigh stated as they neared the end of the hall.  
  
"Yes sis!"  
  
"Okay, JUMP!" together they jumped out of the window, much to the horror of both patients and nurses. Soon Vegeta smiled slightly when he heard Amber laughing wildly while screaming out..."Yeah FREEDOM!!!"  
  
Leigh held on to Amber tightly, as she made some haste to create distance between the hospital and them. Should Gokou or Chi-chi notice them...well Gokou would be fine but if Chi-chi was with him she would urge him to retrieve Amber to check her out by the doctor!   
  
After a flight of four hours Leigh put Amber down. They had landed nearby a lake. Because they would need shelter Leigh blasted a cave into a huge rock. It had a long hall to keep the rain out, and at the end a circle formed space. A concentrated energy beam created a chimney. Leigh also made sure no rain would get inside, while Amber collected wood and leafs to sleep on. As Amber did, Leigh kept a close eye on her in case some dinosaur's would see her as dinner, meanwhile she retrieved her remote and called her capsule to them.  
  
Startled Amber heard a motorised object nearing them, had Chi-chi found her already? But no it was a capsule, and Leigh called her over. Her arms filled with wood for the fire tonight Amber neared and dropped them near the entrance of the cave. Leigh handed her a black cat suit like thing.   
  
"What's this?" she asked confused while eyeing the suit. Leigh gave a big grin.  
  
"Your new clothes, or do you wanna walk around in that shirt all the time." Blushing Amber quickly took the suit inside the cave, Leigh followed with a bundle in her arms. Inside Amber took the black underwear, and put the elastic suit over it. Soon the boots followed and the red scarf. Leigh had changed also in one of the suits and scarf, then put the skirt and T-shirt away.   
  
Cool, we got the same clothes, man I look like a she-devil! Maybe I am..." Amber stated grinning wickedly. Leigh just smiled.  
  
"First we need to find ourselves some food, tomorrow I'll try teaching you some attacks, Kay??" Leigh stated as she walked out side, Amber walked next to her. The day passed pleasantly as the sisters gathered food relaxed, and told each other what had happened after they had arrived here. Dusk fell as they returned to the cave. Leigh Chi blasted at the dry wood that erupted in a nice fire, it's glow brightened the dark cave as the girls sat down and sorted the food, after that they began to eat some apples and other fruit as dinner. After that Amber was so tired she said goodnight and went to the grass pile to sleep. Within a minute she was vast asleep. Content Leigh checked on her and then draped one of the capes over her sister. Knowing there were wild animals out side she walked to the entrance and sat in the middle of it with her feet crossed as were her arms, no one would pass her this night, she entered a very shallow sleep. Being Sayian had it's advantages, mainly a good hearing.   
*****  
  
  
Piccolo glared at the resting form in the entrance of the cave, that definitely wasn't Amber, but that demon spawn, Gokou had said she was okay, but he didn't trust her for one minute...   
  
Leigh felt the strange power just above them, alerted she gazed up and noticed Piccolo's form. What did he want? Curious she rose and hovered up to the grumpy Namek.  
  
"What do you want?" she stated cool, if he was here to take Amber back...well he wouldn't succeed.  
  
"I came for Amber, *Sayian.* Where did you hide her." He demanded with a hidden threat. Scowling Leigh eyed him over.  
  
"Sweet of you to come, but she's asleep, come back later."   
  
"I won't leave until I see her, so wake her up, better yet, let me." immediately Piccolo raced towards the cave, before he could enter Leigh rammed him away. Just before he hit the ground he recovered and soon was standing right in front of an unimpressed Leigh. Piccolo growled angry, Leigh only eyed him with a smug smile, with her arms crossed. He was right, this Sayian couldn't be trusted!   
  
"As I said, come back tomorrow."   
  
"No thanks. Move, or else." He stated grim while taking on a fight stance.  
  
"Oh I'm so scared now, Just take a hike green-bean." Leigh said, taunting him. Piccolo attacked, Leigh managed to block most blows.  
  
Amber inside was woken by the noise and ran to the entrance to see what was going on. The fighting couple didn't notice her though.  
  
"Piccolo, Leigh KNOCK IT OFF!!" she screamed. Stunned both stopped and gazed at a furious Amber.  
"Are you two NUTS! What is going on here!!" Both worriers turned their backs to each other, but neither spoke. Finally after a threatening glare of Amber, Leigh began.   
  
"This idiot dropped in to say hi to you. I told him to come back tomorrow cause you were asleep, but NOOO mister Piccolo deemed it necessary to insist on seeing you now." As Leigh spoke she glared angry at Piccolo who ignored it. Amber turned to Piccolo to hear his side, and grumpy he began.  
  
"Gokou said you and this Sayian left the hospital, I just wanted to make sure you were alright. That and Chi-chi is really pissed at you." Amber shrugged.  
  
"So what else is new. Hey Piccolo? You trained Gohan right?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Well Leigh is gonna train me a bit, wanna help?" hostile he glared and a bemused and gloating Leigh. He had wanted to do that, BY HIM SELF!  
  
"Maybe, but not with HER around." Leigh's smug smile deepened.  
  
"Scared I'm a better teacher then you?" she taunted. Almost Piccolo attacked but after a tired glance of Amber he stopped.  
  
"Not at all *Sayian*. If you wish you can see tomorrow." He stated. Leigh shrugged.  
  
"Okay, but I'll teach her to fly, got it?" Piccolo shrugged.  
  
"What ever." Leigh threw one last glare at him then entered the cave, brushing past Amber.  
  
"Well that went well." Amber muttered. She sighted, nodded to Piccolo and walked after Leigh inside. Outside Piccolo cooled down and started meditating near the entrance.  
  
  
  
Next morning Leigh woke the first, exited she shook Amber who woke up too. She threw a few apples to Amber who caught them sleepy.  
  
"Come on sleepy head, I'm going to teach you how to fly remember?" Leigh stated happily. Now fully awake Amber worked down the fruit quickly and ran after Leigh who was walking to the entrance. As Leigh past Piccolo she threw him a dirty look.  
  
"Still here?" Piccolo opened one eye.  
  
"Yep." And irritated Leigh walked on, with an exited Amber behind her.  
  
"Okay sis, how do we start?" Amber asked curious. Leigh smiled wickedly.  
  
"I'll teach you the hard way." before Amber could protest Leigh took hold of her wrists and pulled her 400 meters up. Afraid Amber eyed the ground below.  
  
"Uh, your not going to drop me right?" Leigh scowled.  
  
"Sure I am, just feel the power you have inside and use it, just think your as light as a feather and you'll be alright. Bye!" Leigh let go and terrified Amber tried to grab her boot and succeeded, the problem was the boot was slipping from Leigh's foot.  
  
"Now...now Amber, no cheating." Leigh shook her foot and the boot with Amber dropped down with speed.  
  
"WAAAHHH I'VE CHANGED MY MIND!!! LLLLEEEIIIHH, I'M GONNA DIE!! PICCOLO!!"  
  
Piccolo glanced up after the yell, he smiled bemused, that was one way to teach her to fly. Actually the same way he had with Gohan. Cursing Amber neared the ground until just a few centimetre's above, someone caught her.  
  
"Oh thanks Piccolo, Leigh's nuts!!" Amber glanced thankful up, her smile faded as she discovered a snickering Leigh.  
  
"Sorry to burst your bubble sis. Amber falls, take two." With a swing Amber was thrown back up, as Amber raced back up, Leigh took the fallen boot and put it back on. She gazed up only to notice that Amber was once again resembling a falling comet. She sighted aggravated as she caught a now pissed Amber again..   
  
"Don't you dare to toss me up again!" Amber stated dangerously. Leigh laughed.  
  
"Lighten up, I'll do it until you know how to fly. Oh I've got a better idea, I'm not going to help you again, if you fall, you'll land on the ground."  
  
"Oh no, Leigh, don't I...uh, I don't wanna fly alright? Just put me back on the ground, please? Leigh...Leigh!!!" No matter what Amber said worked, before she knew it, she was racing through several clouds again. Suddenly by the momentum she hung totally still. This was fun, what came now was the problem though. She tumbled back to the earth.  
  
"Oh man!!!! Leigh IF I DIE I'LL KILL YOU!!!" she screamed, below her the dots changed rapidly in trees, Piccolo and a relaxed Leigh. Anger flooded her senses, how dare Leigh just throw her up like that! This was not fair!! And why didn't Piccolo help! They were all baka's!!! if Gokou had been here he would have helped! Suddenly it felt like a balloon exploded in her body, a power enveloped her and started to slow her fall. She turned around so her feet were now aimed at the ground, and still she was slowing down, hey this was quite fun, if only she had the assurance she would slow enough not to die on impact. A meter above the ground she suddenly came to an abrupt stop. She turned around convinced Leigh had caught her, and stared at Leigh, who hovered in front of her...but...she had her arms folded before her chest. And Piccolo was standing behind her on the ground.  
  
"Told you it wasn't hard." Amber now realised as Leigh spoke she was doing this on her own, lost her concentration if there was any, and landed hard on her butt.   
  
"I...I flew!!" she stated exited and stunned.  
  
"Yes you did, and you landed hard on your butt. Ah well, before long you won't remember how you could have lived without it." Leigh stated landed beside Amber and offering her a hand to rise. Immediately Piccolo strolled towards them, he and Leigh eyed each other dangerously. Amber eyed the two, what would they do, kill each other?  
  
"She's all yours Namek."  
  
"Good, Sayian." Amber gazed desperate up in the sky, would they act around each other all the time like this? Leigh hovered up and sat down on the rock in which the cave was and meditated.  
  
Piccolo just humped and started with Amber.  
*****  
  
Somewhere else on earth...  
  
"Timmy is a dork!" A group of children pestered a small boy. The boy, Tim was near tears as the children kept going on with the name calling.  
  
"Just...just stop it, or else I wish two big strong boys would tease you too!!!"  
  
"Ooh, now we're scared. And where would you do that eh? Oh wait, the magic well of your granddaddy's !!! Hahahaha, that this isn't magic, I have wished at that thing a million times, maybe the fairy dust is up or something!!" Michael the eldest of ten, said. The kids around him joined in, and one emptied a bucket with water over Tim. Crying he ran away from them. At first they followed then stopped their pursuit.  
  
Sniffing, and filled with frustration Tim wandered through the forest until he neared his grandfathers well. Granddad had once met a water fairy here and she had said that he and his family could always come here to wish for something, but only if there was no other way to solve the problem. Well this was one, Tim thought. Mom couldn't stop the kids from teasing him. And dad was always at work.  
  
With his sleeve he rubbed his teary face and walked to the well a bit nervous. Suddenly a fog came out of the well, a bit frightened Tim took a few steps backwards.  
  
"Don't be afraid child, you have a wish?" nervous he nodded.  
"You are the son of Severn's son are you not?  
  
"Uh yes, Severn is my grand dad, but he died two years ago." He added.  
  
"I know, what is it you wish child?"  
  
"Well, I uh. I need two strong boys to help me against the children in the village, their teasing me real bad. And their strong, and there are so many..."  
  
"I understand, your wish will be fulfilled." The fog intensified then disappeared leaving behind two dark tall men, and they looked mean too!   
  
Raditz glared at the shivering human child before him, then he noticed the Sayian next to him. Raditz had met Celerac in the other dimension, he had died when planet Vegeta exploded. They had become friends quickly. Sparring and training all the time. There wasn't much else to do there anyway. Celerac glanced back at Raditz and shrugged under his questioning gaze. He didn't know either how they had come here.  
  
"Sayian worriers, aid this child's nemesis and thus gain your freedom amongst the living." A soft clear voice stated from the well behind them. Both of their eyes widened. They had to help that worm? Celerac shrugged, if that was all, they would just blast the enemies away, and be done with it. Shivering still, Tim eyed the huge men, with...with tails???  
  
"Show us your enemies kid, we have more to do you know." Celerac stated impatient. Raditz nodded agreeing. Tim had to swallow a few times and gather his courage and nodded too.  
  
"Just one thing, uh don't kill them." Immediately both faces of the Sayians fell. They couldn't? What a pity.   
  
"What ever kid, just show us where they are." Raditz stated irritated, this day was turning into one big disappointment. Tim ran to show them the way, both glanced at each other and scowled. This was taking to long. Celerac flew up high as Raditz grabbed a startled Tim.  
  
"Hey what are you doing!!! Wait you guys can fly?? COOL!" Raditz grinned bemused. These humans were so stupid.  
  
Tim soon pointed at a glen where kids were playing. Frowning they landed in the middle of a hide and seek game. Immediately all kids popped up and gathered to see these weird tall men. Tim was dropped on the grass by Raditz who like Celerac frowned and crossed his arms, these where the enemies? A bunch of kids? Raditz scowled. It would be fun kicking them around though, just to see how long they would last. Kakarott's brat had been also interesting.  
  
Tim felt very confident with the men behind him, mainly because they were three to four times as big as he was.  
  
"Hey Tim who did you bring!" one asked.  
"Did you see that, they can fly!!" another piped up stunned. Michael strolled up to Tim and stared him into the ground, Tim however ignored this intimidation.   
  
"I made my wish, these guys will show you!!!" he shouted proud. Behind him Raditz and Celerac grinned. Now the kid was suddenly a hot shot? Michael grinned.  
  
"So, did you bring your uncles or something??" he asked.   
  
"NO, their not!!"  
  
"No kid, we're Sayian worriers. Can we hurt them already or something? Cause I'm bored." Raditz stated grinning to Celerac who nodded bemused. Michael grinned then suddenly tried to hit Tim in the face. But all he hit was only air. A few meters away Celerac dumped Tim who still was stunned by the speed he had been pulled along. Confused Raditz eyed Celerac.  
  
"Why did you do that? It might have knocked some character into the brat."  
  
"Because, dear friend. That sprite said to protect him. If that kid had slapped him, we might never be free."  
  
"You got a point. Okay kiddies, play time!!" Raditz stepped up to a frightened Michael who started to shiver as the shadow fell over him. The girls screamed and fled as Raditz smiled devilish. Bemused he turned to Celerac.  
  
"Must be my charm eh?" Celerac laughed.  
  
"Must be. Hey kid who can we beat up?" Tim scanned the boys that hadn't fled yet. Mainly because their fear had frozen them. He pointed at them, then clearly at Michael with hatred in his eyes.  
  
"Oh goody I got the big meany." Raditz stated as he grabbed Michael's shirt and pulled him up.  
  
"Hope your parents have good insurance kid." Suddenly Michael started to cry and pee in his pants. Disgusted Raditz eyed him.  
  
"That's rude and disgusting kid. And they say *we* Sayians are rude." Tim began to feel sorry for Michael. Celerac who noticed stopped him when he wanted to say something to Raditz.  
  
"Don't stop him now kid, he'll go nuts and turn on you. Just see him as a big kid, playing with his toy." Tim nodded fearful. "Good." He stated grinning evil.  
  
Meanwhile Raditz had thrown Michael in the pond to 'clean' him up. And was now spinning him around so fast the others were getting wet. Michael was dropped on the ground, almost dry. But he was nauseous and threw up. Raditz then took two others whom Tim had pointed out and threw them in the pond too. It was the only way of playing with them that wouldn't kill them he had decided. These humans were way to fragile. Within three minutes every one except Tim and Celerac were in the pond, bored he walked towards them.  
  
"Good enough kid?" he demanded. Tim just nodded fearful.  
  
"Let's check out this planet shall we?" Celerac suggested. Raditz smiled.  
"Okay." And up and away they went, just when the girls returned with several parents.  
*****  
  
  
One week passed quickly for Amber who knew all the basics now and a bit more. Piccolo would keep training her, and Leigh would too. Because they were done Leigh had insisted that they would dress up. Mainly just the black suits, armour, cape, boots, and gloves. Also the red scarf wasn't forgotten. Piccolo glanced at the two woman. They looked intimidating for one without any power, not to him though. Up they went, Piccolo and Leigh adjusted to the speed of Amber. The capes waved behind them like a banner, two black velvet ones and one white.  
  
  
Gokou was laying in the sun when he felt Piccolo return with Leigh and a much stronger Amber. Curious he located them and warned Chi-chi and Gohan. Chi-chi stood behind Gokou slapping a frying pan against her hand. Should that Sayian girl be with her...oh her beloved frying pan would slam some sense in her. Just taking off with a school going girl! Two black and one blue dot neared quickly and soon Amber landed with Piccolo on the ground. Nervous Amber glanced at the pan, was that for her? Chi-chi pushed Gokou aside and flew at Amber.  
  
"And why did you leave just like that!! You were hurt!! You had to go to school! What do you have to say for your self young lady!!"  
  
"I uh, hi and great clothes eh?" and she swirled around to show it. Gokou grinned as did Gohan behind Chi-chi. Meanwhile that idiotic answer had calmed Chi-chi down. her anger was redirected towards Leigh who still was hovering above. Gokou glanced also up. Had she know about Chi-chi's temper, and thus stayed in the air?  
  
"And you!! Come down here, I have a score to settle with you! You can't just take girls like that! She has to study you know!!" bemused Leigh eyed the furious Chi-chi. But landed right in front of her. This startled Chi-chi slightly but she continued. Leigh didn't really listen though. Finally she had enough and eyed Chi-chi dark.  
Gokou feeling what she was going to say would enrage Chi-chi only more waved his arms hoping she got the message, her scowl deepened as her eyed twinkled. Sighing Gokou stopped, this had only made things worse. the Sayian character acting up.  
  
"Woman stop your rambling already. Amber is my sister so I'll do as I deem necessary, understood?" Leigh said cool.  
  
"Why you!!" Chi-chi rammed the pan towards Leigh who blocked it irritated. Gokou held on to Chi-chi, and looked sorry at Leigh who shrugged.  
  
"Gokou, you said you would teach me how to work with my super-Sayian form, when can we begin?"  
  
"I uh, better come tomorrow or something." Gokou stated while holding a still ranting Chi-chi.  
  
"Very well." Suddenly all except Chi-chi felt two dark forces coming straight at them. Piccolo and Gokou eyed each other confused, there was something familiar to one of them. All stood in a fighting stance except Leigh as the two Sayians landed. Chi-chi was released and Gokou protectively stood in front of her.  
  
"Hi little brother, he kid." Raditz stated bemused while eyeing the two woman and teenager, and the Namek that had killed him. Meanwhile Celerac eyed the violet hared girl. She was cute. Then the Sayian woman....  
  
"What are you doing here Raditz, your supposed to be dead!" Gokou stated weary.  
  
"Well so should you, but I came here to see my only family, and find my scouter. Did you by any chance see it?" Raditz retorted while eyeing the Sayian female. Weren't they supposed all to dead? And why did she have reddish black hair...wait was she...royalty? Leigh eyed both Sayians bemused, one she remembered, it was Raditz, but the other?  
  
"I eh no, I think a friend of mine took it, you had no more need for it and so on." Gokou stated. Raditz really didn't seem to have come to wrack havoc, but how was he revived? His friend probably had been dead too... while Raditz was a bit taller then Gokou was, his companion was about Vegeta's height. Also to Gokou's confusion Raditz didn't seem to be as mean as before, his aura didn't feel that evil. Had being dead cause a slight change at heart?  
  
"So that's your mate eh? Well hi, I'm Raditz his elder brother. Pity we didn't meet before. Oh before I forget I have to give you dad's regards. Say Kakarott. I came across Frieza awhile back and man he's pissed. He had taken over the hell a bit you know. If he can't rule the universe then the hell...but he really picked on us Sayians though. What happened?" Gokou ignored the Kakarott part and was actually pleased with Raditz's small talk. Feeling Raditz wouldn't pull any weird stunts he walked towards Raditz to tell what happened with the strange teenaged super-Sayian. When he was done both Raditz and Celerac had their eyes wide.  
  
"So the rumours were right? You a super Sayian?" Celerac wanted to know this badly.  
  
"Yep, wanna know something more, Leigh over there is one too and I'm certain Vegeta will be one soon, the way he's training and all." Gokou stated happily. Meanwhile Chi-chi had Gohan and Amber in a tight grip and worked them inside the house, Piccolo guarded over them by standing before the door, as Leigh remained unmoved.  
  
"So by training really hard we could become super-Sayians too?" Raditz asked stunned.  
  
"Yes, if you want it bad enough. But I'm being rude to your friend. My name is Gokou on earth, the black hared woman..." He turned and noticed that Chi-chi, Amber and Gohan were in the house. "Well the black hared woman was my wife Chi-chi, the violet hared girl was Amber and the boy, my son Gohan. That are Piccolo, and Leigh." Celerac nodded, a Sayian without a proper Sayian name?  
  
"My name is Celerac, and you already know Raditz." Gokou nodded this time.  
  
"Well Gokou, I will return tomorrow for your teachings. Say hi to Amber would you?" Leigh stated, Raditz gave her the butterflies in her stomach, she better create some distance between them.   
  
"Sure Leigh, see yeah." And Leigh became enveloped in an energy aura while eyeing Raditz and Celerac, then blasted off at high speed. They decided to camp nearby as dusk fell. Mainly because Chi-chi didn't want them near her house, and especially inside. The whole night Piccolo meditated in plain sight, as if to say, stay away of meet your fate.  
*****  
  
  
Leigh landed in the garden in front of Mrs. Briefs who dropped a cut rose startled.  
  
"Oh Leigh dear, you startled me. Did you have a good time? I heard you took Amber for a trip." She started on a pleased tone as she walked inside with the roses and put them in a vase.  
  
"It was...interesting. Did any thing happen?" she asked wile scanning the fridge, she took out a carrot and began eating it.  
  
"No, well Vegeta blew up the gravity room again, it took Bulma a whole night to fix it, poor thing."  
  
"Is he there training now?"   
  
"Yes dear."  
  
"Thanks." While finishing the carrot Leigh walked through the hall towards Vegeta's training's room and banged on the door.  
  
"WHAT WOMAN! I'M BUSY!"  
  
"Got some interesting news, but if your not interested..." Leigh casually walked away as she heard the graviton being shut down and a sweaty Vegeta emerged agitated.  
  
"Well? Speak up already!" Leigh turned scowling and walked back casually, taking her time, pissing of Vegeta even more.  
  
"Well I just came from Kakarott's and you'll never believe who I saw there." Vegeta was reaching his boiling temperature so Leigh stopped stalling.  
  
"Raditz and a guy named Celerac."  
  
"WHAT? BUT HE'S DEAD!"   
  
"Well not anymore." She snickered.  
  
"It doesn't matter, leave me alone."  
  
"Sure, until I wanna piss you off that is." Laughing Leigh walked away leaving a steaming Vegeta behind.  
  
He really felt conflicted about her...but how did Raditz get back from the dead. He was certain the dragon balls hadn't been used...and that other guy...he couldn't remember that name. Shrugging he went back to his training.  
*****  
  
  
The next morning Leigh left early dressed in one of her new gi's, they were like Gokou's but for a female and definitely a different colour. Orange just wasn't her colour. No, this dark blue gi was way better. Her white Sayian boots were pulled on and her hair in a thick braid. There...finished. She scribbled a note and put it with tape to her bedroom door, in the hall. And after opening the window she flew off towards Gokou's. after landing graciously she walked past Piccolo and knocked on the door. Inside she heard talking and soon Gokou opened it.  
  
"Oh hi Leigh. Great morning eh?" she smiled back slightly.  
  
"It is."  
  
"Have you eaten already?" Leigh shook her head. " Well then your welc..." suddenly Chi-chi opened the door wider and pushed Gokou away.  
  
"You'll have to wait then, I don't want you in my house or eat my food." Leigh frowned pissed. Why was she so rude!  
  
"Fine, as if I ever wanted the food you make. I'll see you in a bit Gokou. I'll be with the boy's. At least they DO have some manners." Chi-chi turned an angry red as Leigh turned around on her heals and blasted off. Gokou sighted relieved, Leigh could have hurt Chi-chi, he really should talk with her though. Leigh had been right. Chi-chi was plain rude to her.  
*****  
  
Raditz and Celerac had just been hunting for their breakfast and returned when Leigh landed with an irritated frown on her face.  
  
"Can I join your breakfast. That baka mate of Kakarott's rudely send me away." Raditz and Celerac shrugged, they had enough for another Sayian anyway.  
  
"Sure." Celerac stated. As they toasted the bear and two wolves Raditz eyed the odd hair of the woman.  
  
"May I ask you something Onna?" Leigh had a rotten mood due to Chi-chi and glanced at Raditz.  
  
"What."  
  
"You have reddish hair, uh are you of royalty or something?" Leigh frowned.  
  
  
"Yes, I'm a niece of Vegeta." She stated bluntly. Surprised both Sayians eyed her. A princess? Wow. Quickly they finished the meat and first gave Leigh some. With a nod she took it and together with the men gobbled it down. Soon only the carcasses of the animals remained. Leigh then felt Gokou coming towards them.  
  
"Thanks guy's, but I had a prior engagement with Kakarott." And indeed Raditz's brother landed as she finished talking.  
  
"Morning Raditz, Celerac. So Leigh are you ready?" Leigh nodded. "Say do you two wanna watch? I'm gonna teach Leigh to handle her power in super-Sayian state. And then maybe some sparring later." Gokou continued hopeful. They nodded, there wasn't much to do any way.  
  
They all took off, Leigh and Gokou adjusting to the others speed. After awhile they neared the barren training spot of Gokou's and landed. Raditz and Celerac created a distance of about 20 meters just in case and waited. Suddenly another came, it was the violet hared girl.  
  
"Hey wait for me!" Amber stated frowning.  
  
"Don't you have school?" Leigh asked bemused. Amber threw her a look.  
  
"No, it's Saturday fool." To Raditz's and Celerac's surprise Leigh smiled a genuine smile. Amber gazed at Raditz and Celerac. Gokou noticed.  
  
"Go over to Raditz and Celerac, don't worry they won't do anything." Amber trusting him nodded and strolled over to them.  
  
"Alright, do you still remember how you became one?" he asked Leigh.  
  
"Not really, it's all a bit vague."  
  
"Okay, just power up as high as you can, when you feel a threshold wait and tell me. She nodded and concentrated. The small wind suddenly vanished as Leigh began to power up. At first it went a bit slow, but then some fragments of her programming kicked it, it hadn't been erased completely by the rock on her head. It was also the reason she acted cooler and more Sayian at times. The powering up suddenly heightened quickly until she reached the threshold Gokou had spoken about. With a yell of effort she stopped the powering up.  
  
"Alright, I'm there. Now what." She asked strained.  
  
"Push on, it might seem impossible but if you can pass it without a strong emotion like anger or frustration, you control it." with a nod Leigh continued. The first five minutes were frustrating as it seemed she could never pass it. then suddenly it seemed like an inner wall broke. The super-Sayian power washed over her, turning her instantly into a super-Sayian. Gokou smiled proud. She did it.  
  
"Well done Leigh. Now go back to your lowest power level and load as quickly as you can into a super-Sayian." Leigh did and this time entered super-Sayian in 3 minutes. Gokou made her power up like this 21 times until she could instantly become a super-Sayian like Gokou. Meanwhile the boy's and Amber had stared with amazement. Leigh looked like a flash light! Also she looked cool with that blonde hair and all, Amber thought proud. Raditz agreed with her, somehow this Sayian Onna interested him, while Celerac took secret glances at the girl beside him.  
  
Suddenly Leigh and Gokou both super-Sayians started a sparring session. They just blurred out of sight for them all, they did hear the battle but they went to fast to track. Until one crashed into the ground. Irritated Leigh rose and brushed off some dust. Gokou waited hovering above her.  
  
"You know this means war don't you?" she stated bemused. Gokou grinned and nodded. They blurred out of sight once more, as Chi attacks flashed about.  
  
"Kushamehan!!" Leigh shouted as a concentrated beam erupted from her, channelled through her hands. Gokou stared at the Kameha look alike. But he felt this one was more dangerous. He immediately started a Kameha, one of the strongest he could make so quick, to nullify this attack of Leigh's. The two beams made contact as both Gokou and Leigh poured more energy in them. It was a draw. But Leigh still irritated by her own dusty clothes managed to gather more and made her beam push Gokou's back towards him. Finally it reached Gokou who decided to teleport away, this beam of hers was way to dangerous. He did and when her beam hit the ground a huge implosion-explosion followed. Amber Raditz and Celerac were blown away and Celerac concerned for Amber took her hand and they all flew into the air to avoid rubble from hitting them. Leigh meanwhile was staring stunned at the explosion she had created and was searching for Gokou. Suddenly she picked his energy up and went to him as fast as she could. Gokou underestimating the explosion had re-materialised to close and was badly hurt.   
  
"He Leigh, that's one mean attack, uh say can you go to my place and retrieve some sensu beans?"  
  
"Sure, I'll be back as soon as I can.." And away she went in her super-Sayian state she was there within 5 minutes. As Chi-chi opened the door she glared peeved at Leigh.  
  
"Look before you start cursing me, hand me some sensu means, your husband is hurt."  
  
"WHAT, YOU HURT MY GOKOU?!" She screamed, irritated Leigh glanced at a ranting Chi-chi, from behind her Gohan handed Leigh three beans. Leigh nodded to him and blasted off while Chi-chi still was yelling at her. In five minutes she returned and landed near Amber who had Gokou's head resting in her lap. Leigh kneeled and gave a barely conscious Gokou a sensu. Immediately Gokou stirred and jumped up.  
  
"Thanks, I feel much better! Wanna start again?" Leigh eyed the bored Celerac and Raditz. Gokou followed her gaze and nodded.  
  
"Hey guy's wanna spar with us? We will keep near your power level." Gokou stated as Leigh nodded. Raditz nodded as did Celerac. Now this was fun! Amber called Nimbus and sat on him as the two sparring sessions began. They would have a pool. First Raditz would spar with Gokou, then Celerac with Leigh, then the other way around. At the end of the afternoon every one except Amber who had only watched was sweaty hungry and tired.  
  
"Let's have a group hunt." Celerac suggested when Gokou 's stomach started to rumble loudly He blushed embarrassed. All except Amber agreed, the idea alone horrified her. She was confused that Leigh agreed to this, back home she would have died before harming an animal. Maybe it was because she now had Sayian instincts?   
  
"Hey I have an idea let's keep a *real* Sayian group hunt, I could get Vegeta and you could get your son, it's weekend right? So we can sleep in the woods tonight." Leigh suggested. Gokou and the others agreed. As the boy's would wait, Leigh and Gokou retrieved the other two. Gohan was exited by the idea, while Chi-chi sputtered disgusted. Amber just stayed out of this quarrel. To Leigh's amazement Vegeta was game, maybe because he had broken the graviton again and Bulma would skin him alive when she returned from shopping with her mom.   
  
Soon they all assembled with only some daggers as weapons. At first Gohan had been afraid of Raditz but in two hours they were a tight knit group, with Vegeta in his rare good moods. Gohan was taught how to kill a beast by Raditz who soon was shown that the boy was more that capable to care for himself. It was then that Gokou told him of Piccolo's training and survival lessons. Gleefully they decided against using their powers to kill the animals but do it the old fashioned way. killing them bare handed or only with a knife. Leigh discovered a suitable pray and motioned the others. They soon noticed a Tyrannosaurus looking for a meal. Gohan asked if he could play the bait. All agreed and skipping Gohan went to the beast. Immediately it noticed him and turned after the small snack. As it passed the group they attacked and enraged the beast tried to shake them off. Except for Gokou all were shaken off. Only Leigh landed hard against a rock. Angry she jumped the dinosaurs and crawled towards it's head. Two huge eyes stared angry at her from his skull. Leigh scowled, caught the dagger of Raditz who threw it to her and planted it between it's eyes. It took the animal a moment to realise he was dead, then it collapsed on the ground. They skinned it and then began to eat him while the flesh still was warm. When they finished about three hours later, Gokou showed them the way to a spring to wash up. Much to their amazement, Leigh stripped to the underwear and dived in. Leigh resurfaced and splashed playful the others who were still standing on the bank. Vegeta snarled as the others were blushing.  
  
"Relax guys, just think of it as a bikini, Vegeta you don't mind seeing Bulma in one of those right?" Vegeta blushed, and dived in to settle the score. He reached Leigh then pulled her underwater. The others quickly joined to see if they should help Leigh. Under water Leigh had managed to break free and scowled at the bemused Vegeta. They both noticed a big fish and they nodded at each other and went into pursued. Who ever caught the fish won the battle. Gokou became the party pooper when he caught the fish and decided he still had a spot open for it and took it to be eaten later.  
  
That evening as the others already were vast asleep Raditz couldn't sleep, the whole time he eyed the silhouette of the sleeping Leigh, not knowing she felt his stare and blushed deep. Sexual tension build between them, after an hour Raditz sighted deep and turned his back to her. Relieved Leigh let out a soft sigh and grinned, she liked him too, but she would keep that for her self for now, eventually all Sayians slept.  
  
At the crack of dawn Vegeta stirred and woke eyeing the still sleeping Sayians. A strange feeling overwhelmed him...it made him smile a genuine smile, after a moment he placed it. He felt proud of this bunch. They might not be too bright or strong, well the two additions that is, but they were *his* people, the last. And with Radii or Leigh as she insisted on being called they had the possibility to have full blooded Sayians once more. It was then that Gokou's stomach rumbled and woke him up, Gohan stirred too and soon all woke. Vegeta did notice the odd exchange between Raditz and Leigh. Mainly Leigh staring at Raditz and he turning his gaze to the ground slightly blushing. He rose an eyebrow, he would have to keep an eye on those two, something was going on.  
  
After they had finished the dinosaur from yesterday they felt it was time to return home. Vegeta and Leigh took off together as Gokou Gohan Raditz and Celerac went into the other direction. As they flew back Raditz and Celerac hung a bit behind. As they neared the house Celerac got exited. Raditz noticed and snickered slightly.  
  
"So you got the hot's for that girl eh?" at the gaze Celerac threw Raditz knew for sure and chuckled. Celerac got really pissed and tried a hunch.  
  
"What about you and the princess eh?" immediately Raditz stopped and gazed at Celerac who's eyes widened, he was right? Then they began to laugh at each other and quickly followed Gokou and his brat as they had slowed down during the short conversation. Gokou who had listened hid a grin, while Gohan was oblivious of the exchange but thrilled to tell his mother how much fun he had.  
*****  
  
Later that day, in the late afternoon Leigh Bulma and Amber went to Roshi's island for a sunbathe, as Bulma had once again worked through a night to fix the blasted Graviton Vegeta always managed to bust. As they neared in an aeroplane of Bulma's, she warned Amber of Roshi and Oolong. Leigh just scowled as she remembered what she had done to Oolong when he had wanted to touch Bulma. Bulma noticed and smiled slightly too. Soon they landed and exited the plane. Roshi already walked up to them with a curious Krillin.  
  
"Hello lady's how my I be of service?" he asked eyeing the newcomer happy through his glasses.  
  
"Hi master Roshi, we just wanted to get a nice tan, is that okay?" Roshi nodded.  
  
"Sure, your all more then welcome. My name is Master Roshi, and that pig is Oolong and that's Krillin, speaking of which...Oolong, Krillin! Get these lady's some chairs!" immediately Krillin hurried inside and exited with three chairs as Oolong was to weary to near Leigh but remembered the bet he and Roshi had running and that new girl was really cute!  
  
"Well you all remember Leigh right? Well this is her sister Amber." Three pairs of eyes grew large, ANOTHER Sayian!  
  
"Yeah well in another world that is, here we're not blood relatives." Amber stated. This made the guys relax slightly, but Roshi only believed it after the girls were walking around in their bikini's. Amber really did not own a tail. They all sat down, Oolong next to Bulma, Amber between Bulma and Leigh and Roshi next to her while Krillin returned to his training, having a hard time ignoring Leigh, on whom he had a crush as he gathered courage to ask her for a date, was that what Sayians did too? Dating? Maybe he should ask Vegeta, then again...he probably would laugh his head off.  
  
Oolong intently stared at Roshi hinting at Leigh. While Roshi shook his head. True the old man had a thing for the girls tail, but to grab it and feel how soft it was...was like asking to be killed. Leigh dozed a bit as her tail lazy slumped down to the sand and twitched some times. Then an idea occurred to Roshi, how would she react to alcohol? He rose relaxed and hobbled inside his house, with a specially key he opened a secret compartment where he hid his most alcoholic drinks, only used in times of trouble, and need. This was one of those occasions he decided.   
  
90% alcohol, the label stated. It was one of his home made drinks, he poured it into a glass and dropped some sugar in it, pleading to Kami she wouldn't notice it. he then made orange-juice for the other two. The drinks looked like each other, good. With a plate on which the drinks were he made his way outside and first offered Leigh *the* glass and the other two the save ones. Leigh gulped it down all at once, seemed she was thirsty!  
  
"Oh master Roshi, this tastes great, could I have one more?" Leigh asked hopeful. Roshi smiled.  
  
Sure, just hand me the glass, I'll be back in a jiffy." Curious Oolong saw Roshi walk back twice with a drink specially for Leigh, what was he up too?  
  
It took not much time for Leigh to get intoxicated, as her once filled stomach had been half full. She felt dizzy but giddy. Roshi keeping a careful eye on Leigh noticed the signs and smiled happily.  
  
"Say Leigh?" he asked.  
  
"Yep? Wassup?" she replied gazing back with a goofy expression, like the ones Gokou sometimes had. This made Roshi almost burst out laughing but he managed to calm himself down.  
  
"I'm fascinated by your tail, may I touch it?" confused Leigh eyed him then down to where her tail was. She then grinned.  
  
"Oh yeah! Now I remember, I got a tail! Whey's you want to touch it?" she asked weary, while collecting her limp tail and tucking it on her belly. Meanwhile Bulma and Amber began to follow the strange conversation, mainly because Leigh was talking like she was drunk.  
  
"Well it looks so soft, I'm just curious if it really is." Leigh gazed at her tail and stroke it, a big smile emerged.  
  
"'Tis soft! So's you don't have to touch it, Kay?"  
  
"Please?" Roshi leaned in hope full, almost...almost. She eyed him then her tail then him again.  
  
"No, 'tis *my* tail. Shoo." And she weakly waved her hand at him. Annoyed Roshi sat back, even getting her drunk didn't help. Meanwhile Oolong had discovered Roshi's plan and snickered as he was denied access. Why did he ask if you could just take. He crawled under the chairs to Leigh's and snuck his and up. Roshi noticing planted his walking stick in his hand. Oolong just managed to keep silent and quickly retreated his hand and cradled it. He then changed into a seagull and flew up and landed on Leigh's stomach.  
  
"Hey birdie, SHOO do go before your dinner!" Leigh growled, what if that bird shit all over her. Oolong quickly changed back to himself and grabbed Leigh's tail exited. She jumped wobbly up tossing Oolong off. Dizzy she landed in the sand, not like she normally landed. Amber jumped concerned up. Oolong thinking she was concerned of him smiled slightly while rubbing a soar spot.  
  
"Don't worry Amber, I'm fine." He muttered. Instead she rushed passed him to Leigh.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"No I'm not, this feels like...like...WAIT A MINUTE...ROSHIIII!!" Roshi jumped alarmed up as Leigh gathered power. Why him! Oolong touched her tail! And began to back off. Amber stood in front of an angry drunk Leigh.  
  
"What do you mean!" Amber insisted while Leigh stared straight at Roshi.  
  
"You gave me alcohol didn't you!! And I though Oolong was bad! I'm out of here! Amber we'll talk later." Krillin ran to the group and noticed Leigh waving on her feet.  
  
"Hey Leigh!! I wanted to ask you something!!!" he yelled after the leaving Sayian. Annoyed he gazed at the still shaking Roshi and Oolong who had a pain full but happy expression of his face.  
  
"You guys are never gonna change are you! I'm ashamed of you! Bulma may I stay with you for awhile, I don't even want to be near these perverts right now." An angry Bulma nodded, joined with a peeved Amber.  
  
"Sure Krillin your more then welcome, come of Amber let's go home." All left except for Oolong and Roshi.  
As they left Roshi turned to Oolong.  
  
"And?" he asked burning with curiosity.  
  
"And what." Oolong asked smiling wickedly.  
  
"What did the tail feel like!" he spat.  
  
"As soft as it looks, like a teddy bear." Oolong mused then stuck out a waiting hand.  
  
"What do you want." Roshi stated irritated.  
  
"I won the bet remember?" the pig stated smug.  
  
"WHAT!!! BUT I DID ALL THE WORK...YOU!!" the old turtle shook his head as Oolong was pursued by a furious Roshi across the island.  
  
  
  
  
[Okay this biological Sayian clock is my idea, it's based on Gene Roddenbarry's Vulcan's]  
  
Soon the evening came, and found two Sayians in trouble. Vegeta was sweating all over but it was not because of the work out, now it was an instinct he could hardly control. In the woods Raditz had the same problem, he had separated himself due to it, leaving a curious and stunned Celerac and Gokou behind. Both knew what it was, but did not welcome it at all. And all because they had no mate. They had been born in the same year and now their time had come to find a mate quickly before they would lose their mind completely and just took the female most nearby. And though the Sayians had the reputation of being cruel they were no rapists. Vegeta quickly scanned through the woman he knew, the blond mother would not do, then again he really didn't know many single females! Only Two! One being family. Then that bitchy woman, and to make her a mate was not his first choice, then again...she was gorgeous and fun to get angry. Besides he knew she was interested in him, the way she followed him around when just having showered and training. Making up his mind he opened the door and marched through the silent house, and entered Bulma's room. At first Bulma had wanted to shout but something was wrong with him she sensed and unknowing that his body was sending out a strong waves of pheromones to make woman sexually exited they kissed and lost track of every thing around them except each other...  
  
Meanwhile Raditz was nearing the point to lose his mind and go after his brothers mate when he saw Leigh passing through the sky. Praising his luck he totally went nuts and went blindly in pursuit of his future mate.  
  
Leigh felt the chi behind her and stopped, still extremely drunk to see what he wanted. Raditz collided with her and both went down to the ground and through some trees.  
  
"YOU stupid baka look what you did!" Leigh shouted pissed and pushed the stunned Sayian off her. Raditz just eyed the scarce clothed Leigh, Why was she dressed so scarcely? Not that he minded, NOT AT ALL. Growling exited he jumped her as she had been plucking out leafs and twigs.   
"HEY!" Leigh protested then felt something now intoxicating her. "Oh now you don't, I've been tricked enough today already." She stated, pushing Raditz off and bursting into the sky as quick as possible creating some distance between them, behind her Raditz howled unhappy, and went once more in pursuit.  
  
Leigh felt something running down her arm and noticed the bite mark he had given her. "Oh great." She muttered under her breath, then as she felt him coming closer she turned super-Sayian and would show him not to bug her. The bite mark began to itch and suddenly a hunger overwhelmed her, but it wasn't the normal hunger feeling. No only Raditz or man could help to stop this one...she grinned at Raditz who stopped right in front of her, all normal reason taking a backseat she pulled Raditz with her down and rough love making began.  
*****  
  
The next morning Bulma woke groggy eyeing stunned Vegeta who was using her chest as pillow. What had happened? Flashed came back and she smiled, it had been great, she had never given her self so to a man, well not to Yamcha anyway. Vegeta woke too and eyed the strange room and the warm body. Praying he had managed to pick the right woman he weary gazed up and sighted relieved when Bulma eyed him back. Then his eyes widened, he had slept and had sex with this wench?!! What had he done!!! He could feel the small chi inside her, he didn't want to be a father!!! Curse these Sayian instincts!! He thought. Meanwhile Bulma only could see Vegeta's frown deepening by the second. Confused and uncertain she began to frigid.  
  
"What's wrong Vegeta?" she asked weary. She had wanted him for so long and now he reacted like thins! Hadn't this nigh been great to him too?  
  
"I uh. I must go train." The prince stated without any other explanation, put on his clothes and marched out of the room leaving a clueless Bulma behind, who quietly repressed a sick feeling. Would she ever figure him out, was this just a one night stand? Sighing she rose and decided to take a shower.  
*****  
  
Leigh groaned as she woke, every muscle hurt. She then noticed she was a super-Sayian. What had happened? She turned around on the grassy ground and noticed Raditz near her sleeping like a baby and as naked as one too. She blushed deep and then noticed the wind on her naked skin. Her eyes grew large. Had they...Oh ooohhh. She thought as she felt the light throbbing between her legs. She wouldn't have done this if she hadn't been drunk! And the only thing she vaguely remembered was Raditz biting her. Angry she rose and tried to locate her clothing, if there was anything left, the trees around had been demolished, man what had happened this night, it looked like a war zone! And only one could give answers, her infatuation with Raditz had been over come by anger, he had taken her when she was not clearly thinking, that PIG! She found a ripped bikini which never could be worn again, thus leaving her naked. Then again, she had seen nothing of Raditz's clothing, had that been her doing? She couldn't remember a thing! Just then a throbbing headache began, must have been because of Roshi's booze. She would have to kill him later, first Raditz. She walked to the still sleeping Sayian and kicked him with her bare feet. Groggy Raditz woke and gazed at the naked Leigh, he frowned not that he didn't like the view, but he decided he still had to be dreaming, that was until she kicked him again.  
  
"What did you do to me you horny pig!" she shouted when he just had gazed at her.  
  
"What do you mean woman!" Raditz tried to rise but discovered he had some bruised ribs and a painful shoulder. He looked around for his clothes.  
  
"Don't waist your time on looking for your clothes, their gone, I found mine ripped to peace's, guess yours are the same, what happened! Why did you attack me last night and bite me!"  
Raditz widened his eyes, had he bitten her? He then noticed the red spot on her arm indeed showing teeth marks.  
  
"I uh, it was my time I guess and uh, was all alone and then you came and then I...I don't remember more."  
  
"What do you mean it was *your* time, what has that to do with me!! If I'm pregnant then I'll!" she threatened. Raditz stepped back weary as she was still in her Sayian form.  
  
"It's biological in Sayians, don't you know? When males have no mates at a certain age they become possessed by instincts to mate, so that the species will continue. Because we like to fight so much we were often alone without a mate, nature solved it this way!" he stated as Leigh approached him like a lioness.  
  
"And what about the woman then?!"  
  
"They don't have it, it's just a male thing!"  
  
"So you raped me or what!"  
  
"Nnn...NO, we secrete a pheromone that make the woman willing!" he defended himself. At one point he though she would kill him then suddenly turned to her normal stage without being a super-Sayian and crossed her arms before her breasts, that turned him on but scared of her wrath her quickly walked to a river and jumped in it to cool off. Leigh joined him to was herself and dried her self with her chi.  
  
"We'll have to fine some clothes, there is no way I'll be caught naked. Ah I know something." Leigh walked into some bushes and gathered some leafs from which she made a sort of dress thing then gave to Raditz.  
  
"Here, you go to Kakarott's and bring back clothes for me. understood?"  
  
"But...but..." he sputtered as Leigh tied it around his hips with the leftovers of her bikini. Angry she glared at him.  
  
"No but it's your fault so get going already you imp!" heeding her shouting he left unhappy with the situation. As soon as he left she ran to some bushes and threw up cursing Raditz all the way. No doubted about this she was pregnant, damn him. Her human soul was very distressed but the Sayian programming kept her from crying, at least for now. She was only 18 for crying out loud!  
*****  
  
Sighing Raditz landed for the door of his brother's house and prayed his mate wouldn't open. Before he could knock Gokou opened it and eyed the tousled and quite naked Raditz confused, well naked except for the Tarzan look alike bushes around his hips. Raditz blushed angry and humiliated as he younger brother eyed him over.  
  
"Uh Raditz, what happened to you?" he asked thinking he might not want to hear the answer.  
  
"Well little brother, just hand me some clothes and female clothes first, someone is still waiting and she is extremely pissed." Stunned Gokou eyed him.  
  
"Who...your not meaning..." sadly he nodded. "And you and her...last night?" again Raditz nodded beginning to get impatient. Quickly Gokou shut the door and soon returned with some clothes of his and Chi-chi's, the most wide falling he could find. "When she's dressed bring her here maybe I can calm her, things didn't go planned right?" the stare of Raditz was enough, quickly the Sayian raced back as Piccolo landed and glanced at Gokou confused and bemused. Gokou grinned slightly, but even he could feel how pissed Leigh was.  
  
  
Raditz landed once more and Leigh came out of hiding took the clothes of Chi-chi and put them on with out a word, meanwhile Raditz put on the clothes of Gokou who were a bit to small. And Raditz made a hole for his tail, while Leigh managed to give her tail enough room with the pants under it and the dress over it.   
  
"Uh Kakarott asked if we would come by his house first." Raditz stated softly, but Leigh had heard and nodded once stiff. She was over emotional already and felt sorry for herself. Deliberately flying faster then Raditz she reached Gokou's house about 10 minutes before Raditz. She knocked on the door and Gokou opened it. he searched for Raditz had she killed him? Leigh feeling the question of Gokou shook her head, he nodded relieved and opened the door wider. In the kitchen Chi-chi glanced up from the table and eyed Gokou hostile, he shook his head, and feeling it was important and seeing the defeated look in Leigh's eyes she nodded. Amber came whistling down and saw her unwelcome sister sitting on the kitchen table staring blankly in front of her. Quickly Chi-chi made some tea and offered it to the silent Sayian, who softly thanked her and zipped the liquid while Amber sat down next to her eyeing her concerned. Finally Raditz arrived and he and Gokou entered the kitchen immediately Leigh's eyes began to burn filled with anger. Both men noticed and Gokou sat down across Leigh with Raditz to his left so he could protect his brother when needed. When they sat down Leigh slumped slightly.  
  
Chi-chi feeling the girl needed some feminine support sat down next to Leigh on the other side of Amber and soon also Gohan joined them. Chi-chi feeling this was not for young boy's ears send him out side with a sandwich.  
  
"Alright Raditz what happened." Gokou stated feeling the tension building between the two.  
  
"Well." Raditz blushed while eyeing the females. "As you know the Sayians were a worrier race, thus procreation came in second or third, nature solved that by punishing single Sayian men by the sex fever. When they came to a certain age they went nuts and had to find a female, I had it last night and uh, just before I went insane and all. Kakarott I was so nuts I was have gone after your mate, it's power can't be stopped, well it was then that the princess passed and uh, she became my focus. But before your accusing me of rape! I did not, we Sayians do not do that, when we have the fever a pheromone is send out and entrances the female into having sex."  
  
"YES AND NOW I'M PREGANT BECAUSE OF THAT BAKA!" Leigh shouted and almost tossed the table over, she stood glaring furious at Raditz who almost cowered behind Gokou. Suddenly Gokou smiled actually beamed.  
  
"Hey so I'm going to be an uncle, GREAT!"  
  
"WHAT! I did not ask for this stupid!" Chi-chi rose and took a hand of the angry woman.  
  
"Leigh you could have it removed." She offered, she didn't like the thought but maybe it was good for Leigh. Wide eyed she turned to Chi-chi.  
  
"You would remove a child? Just like that?" Chi-chi blushed and quickly shook her head.  
  
"No, I couldn't but it might be the solution for you?" Leigh thought about it, hard then sagged down to the chair.  
  
"I can't." she almost sobbed. then remembered that Bulma soon would get together with Vegeta to conceive Trunks could it be...suddenly she burst out laughing then started to cry heartbroken. Chi-chi shooed everybody outside including Amber and converted Leigh herself. After an half hour she recovered and thanked Chi-chi, but she had to return to Bulma's. besides then there would be some distance between her and Raditz, now she was so angry she easily could kill him on the spot. Eventually she would have wanted to have sex with him but not so soon and this way. she was a romantic dreamer, this seemed just such a...harsh only productive way. There was just no place for love in this act.   
  
In the Briefs residence was the same drama going on. Only this time the father wanted nothing to do with the results leaving Bulma in a miserable emotional state.  
  
Soon Leigh was back and found Bulma in the living room sobbing with loads of chocolate around her. She smiled wry so Vegeta had that sex fever too last night. She sat down to a sniffing Bulma.  
  
"You look terrible, where are your clothes." Bulma's voice sounded raspy and pilled with pain.  
  
"Did Vegeta *visit* you last night?" Sadly she nodded.  
  
"Yeah, and he left something behind too." Getting emotional again Leigh nodded and took a chocolate.  
  
"Same happened to me, only it was Raditz. And he left something too." She sniffed as she sucked on the sweets.   
  
"I hate men." Bulma stated rubbing her eyes with a wet tissue then offering a new one to Leigh who took it.  
  
"Yeah, I agree. Let's swear them off, hell were gonna have kids any way right?" Bulma nodded and they sat there the whole day like sisters. Later that afternoon Mrs. Briefs found them sniffling together and shook her head.  
  
"You too Leigh." She nodded without a word and offered the last chocolate to Bulma who took its smiling sadly.  
This would be a hard nine months, but at least didn't have to do it alone, they grew closer to each other, and with Amber they acted like three sisters together.  
  
End of part 2  
  
to be continued  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She packed all the black suit's 3 in total with 1 other pairs of boots 2 pair gloves, and 3 capes.  
  



	3. default chapter

_ This fic is getting way longer then anticipated, you know the drill, dbz ain't mine.   
  
  
  
Accidence happen   
part 3 of 3  
  
Krillin gazed confused at the two sniffing girls, soon Bulma noticed him and first wanted to shout at him but Leigh stopped her.  
  
"Hi Krillin." She muttered while eyeing Bulma to sit back down and relax.  
  
"Hi, uh what's up? Why are you two crying...can I help?" Leigh gazed bemused at Bulma who shrugged and took the word.  
  
"Not really. We're pregnant, Leigh's pissed at Raditz and Vegeta doesn't care." Bulma stated cool, as she emptied her nose for the zillions time. Krillin barely stopped himself from toppling over, *both* were pregnant?! Suddenly the demeanour changed in Leigh. Angry she rose and dropped a box with cookies in doing so. Stunned the two followed Leigh.  
  
"That's it!!! I can't just hang around, I've got to keep on going, I'm pregnant, not dying. Okay so the father is a complete jerk, so what! I can do this, all alone if I have to. I'm outside training you guys." And briskly Leigh marched outside.   
  
"Man what a temperamental girl." Krillin muttered under his breath. Bulma concurred but strengthened by Leigh's stubborn nature she too rose and then fell back again. What could she do that was productive...Then an idea came to her, off course!!! With both Leigh and her pregnant she could test their development, one pure Sayian and a half Sayian-human! This was perfect, and she was sure Leigh would be willing to help out. Happily and already consumed by all the devices yet to be made Bulma exited the room leaving only Krillin behind and the candy that was laying all over the floor. Krillin sighted tired. Couldn't anything go normal around here...And girls, you never knew what was going on in their minds. As he picked up a chocolate candy bar from the ground he shivered. And thank Kami he didn't know either what females were thinking.  
  
  
Tired Vegeta exited the graviton chamber, and followed Leigh's training. She seemed worked up about something...he walked away to find something to eat when he felt it. He froze on the spot then whirled around and checked his feelings, yes!!! There was were two small chi's near or *in* his niece!!! He quickly thought about this then came to the only answer. She must have either met Raditz or that bald midget, and somehow he was disgusted with the idea of the chrome-dome and his own niece. He had to find out with what DNA material she was poisoning their royal gene pool.  
  
"Radii!!! Stop this instance!" the prince demanded while walking towards her. Scowling Leigh obeyed and waited bemused.   
  
"What is it Vegeta, I'm busy." She spat when he stood before her. His eyes narrowed.  
  
"With whom have you mated! Did you really think I wouldn't notice?!" first she blushed then became angry.  
  
"Ha, as if I should tell you, you couldn't control your sex drive either!" Vegeta turned beet red, both of rage and shame.  
  
"THAT!!...Woman you wouldn't understand *that* even if I told you!" Leigh snorted.  
  
"Ask that Baka of Raditz about what happened then! But as I see it, you two had the same problem!" he relaxed, thank Kami it was just Raditz....WHAT Raditz!!! That mindless fool and his Niece!! His father had to be turning around in his grave!! Speechless he turned around had had to do some more thinking. Leigh laughed as he left, if he still had a tail it probably had been between his legs, or so she hoped but after thinking about it shook her head. No, he was to proud for that. In a much better mood she continued her training.  
*****  
  
-A week later at Gokou's house-  
  
  
Amber stretched lazy as the sun burned down on her, it was vacation and for once Chi-chi hadn't needed her help in keeping the house clean. Bulma and Leigh had gone shopping for baby stuff, she had wanted to join but had declined, the two needed to shop together, they had really grown closer this week, both had horrible mood swings, and Vegeta was their main target. Mostly because Raditz wasn't around. She smiled at the thought of both Vegeta and Raditz being harassed by the pregnant woman. She yawned as Celerac joined her. Ever since that thing in the woods with Leigh Raditz had withdrawn from all contact, only Gokou managed to find and stay with him, thus Celerac had sought company with her. She would be the last to complaint, she had a crush on the guy. But Chi-chi wouldn't hear of that, and talking about love or boys with either Leigh or Bulma only gave her a headache as the two would try to talk her out of it, saying men were a waist of time and only trouble.  
  
With out a word Celerac gave her water and zipped from his own bottle, in the shades of some trees Piccolo meditated, Amber still hadn't mastered that. Probably would never either.   
  
Celerac eyed the dozing Amber, how did humans court each other? He had been wondering ever since he first saw her. He sighted softly without alarming the girl next to him, the object of his interests. He felt Gokou return and rose, he would ask this time, it had been several occasions now he had wanted to ask but backed down every single time. Frustrated he walked to Gokou and stopped before him. Gokou feeling the young Sayian needed to ask something important waited patiently.   
  
"Um Gokou...might I have a word with you? Uh private?" bemused Gokou nodded and followed Celerac to a clearing. The younger Sayian frigid a bit then straightened himself.  
  
"Well it's like this, there is...this girl...and uh...I don't know the courting rules of this planet." He muttered without looking at Gokou. Give him enemies and he'd fight without a second thought, but ask about getting a date with a girl...every man, Sayian and human alike were at a loss, Gokou decided bemused.   
  
"It is quit simple Celerac, just ask the girl for a date."  
  
"And what might this *date* be?" Gokou's eyes widened slightly, poor boy, he didn't know what a date was? Then again, for all he knew Sayians just took the girls they liked. He instructed Celerac knowing it was Amber.  
  
  
Amber noticed the Sayian walking to her and him gazing back at Gokou, what was this about?  
  
"Uh Amber...I was wondering...uh." He gazed back at Gokou who motioned to go on. "Would you join me with ah..." he could kick himself, what was that word again? Something with a p...picna...no that wasn't it, picne. Frustrated he frowned. It's picnic Gokou's voice said in his mind, confused he glanced at Gokou, then shrugged. "Would you join me on a picnic?" Amber's eyes gleamed exited. Relieved Celerac straightened.  
  
"When would you like to go?" he asked cool, now the biggy was over.  
  
"How about now? I'll ask Chi-chi to fix us a basket. I'll be right back." Amber jumped up and ran inside. Gokou joined the Sayian who was looking exited at the door for Amber to emerge from.  
  
"Have fun Celerac and remember what I told you, don't do anything unless she wants to." He nodded and could hardly stand still, bemused Gokou walked to Piccolo who had woken and followed the scene. Celerac took over the basket and off they went.  
  
"Do you think that will go alright?" he asked Gokou who smiled knowingly.  
  
"I do Piccolo, I have a feeling those two will be together for a long time to come." Piccolo nodded and returned meditating. In the week the Sayian had lived here Piccolo had accepted the young man and felt no threats to Amber's safety, besides she was already able to take good care of herself.  
  
Later that night they returned, and only Gokou had notice them holding hands, and quickly letting go as they neared the house. He grinned, so he had been right after all. Many didn't give him credit for thinking but he wasn't stupid, just trusted his gut feelings.  
*****  
  
  
In a nourishing motherly mood Bulma had cooked a big meal for Vegeta who had locked the door to the Gravitational room for two day's now. He had to be hungry she figured. And he *was* the father of her baby, even if he hated the idea. Humming a lullaby she carried the plate to the door and because her hands were full kicked against it instead of knocking.   
  
"GO AWAY WOMAN, I'M BUSY!" came the yell from inside. Bulma not ready to give up her 2 hours of cooking kicked again.  
  
"I said!!!" Vegeta threatened as he threw open the door angry, froze as he saw all the food prepared for him. His stomach churned at the idea of eating it, only then did he notice the face behind it. Stubborn he crossed his arms.   
  
"Hi Vegeta, I figured you would be hungry so I whipped this up." She said happily. Though it was obvious she had worked her butt off to get this ready.  
  
"I'm not hungry, woman. Besides YOU CAN'T COOK!" pissed Bulma glared at him.  
  
"Just eat it already, I slaved 2 hours over it!" Vegeta snorted.  
  
"You just said you *whipped* it up Woman." She turned red and Vegeta frowned, now she would start yelling again, and her voice was so sharp it cut through his scull, maybe it had been a bad idea to provoke her. Suddenly the tray was dumped over Vegeta as Bulma cursing him to hell and back stormed away. Vegeta thought for a moment and chose eating what was left of the dinner against incinerating that wench.  
  
Meanwhile Leigh felt restless, and then remembered what Roshi had done and what the results had become. Mainly her getting pregnant. After going to her room and putting on her Sayian uniform, thus looking the most intimidating she could get, even put on the cape to finish the suit. Grinning evilly she skipped downstairs, noticed Bulma manoeuvring through the kitchen with an enormous plate and making her way to Vegeta probably. She shook her head, Vegeta wouldn't accept it or would taunt her again. Wondering if she wanted to miss this battle she chose against it, they had that every day. She blasted off into the air and almost collided with a startled Krillin.  
  
"Hey Leigh, where are you going...all dressed up?" he eyed the bodysuit appreciative, then noticed her tail whipping like a furious cat. And that was the right animal to compare her too. You could tell her mood by her tail, well when she didn't have it wrapped around her that is.  
  
"To Roshi, I still owe him a...a visit like I promised." Krillin's eyes went wide. She would kill both Roshi and Oolong in the mood she was in, he better warn Gokou, him being the only one that could stop her.   
  
"Uh do you really think that's necessary?" Leigh's eyes darkened as Krillin could have sworn he saw bolts of lightning in them.  
  
"Yes I do. See you later." And off she went, quickly Krillin hurried to Bulma's and dialled to Gokou's house. He quickly explained to Chi-chi the danger.   
  
As Amber and Celerac were out again picnicking Gokou left Piccolo, Gohan and Chi-chi at the house and teleported to Roshi's island. One of the abilities Leigh lacked...thank Kami. He thought as he reappeared startling the old sensei.  
  
"Huh Gokou what are you doing here, is anything wrong?" as Gokou finished feeling Leigh rapid nearing position he turned to answer the question.  
  
"Yes, Leigh is on her way, and she's royally pissed Sayian too. After she left drunk, she later encountered a sick Raditz. Seems single Sayian males get a sort of sex fever to insure the races existence. And well she conceived and is really annoyed about it too." Just as Gokou finished Leigh landed and eyed Gokou disdain, but a shivering Oolong and frozen Roshi with burning eyes.  
  
"Gokou please leave, I have some unfinished business with these..." She snorted. "Gentlemen." Roshi paled as Oolong fainted. Gokou shook his head determent.  
  
"No, I can't, you'll kill them." Leigh had an innocent face as only her eyes betrayed her true intentions.  
  
"Who...me? Nah, I'll just play with them." She stated on a sweet tone, but Gokou knew she was just acting.  
  
"You will, and then lose control and *accidentally* kill them." He stated sure of himself. Leigh shrugged.  
  
"Accidence *do* happen you know." Was her answer as she shifted impatiently. "If you don't move I'll just leave and come back when your not here." Gokou though for a moment and was quite sure she would indeed do that. But what could he do then, even now he could feel her control slipping. Maybe a sparring session, if he could wear her out...but would he hurt the children she now carried? He clearly felt the two small chi's. He better avoid hitting her stomach then.  
  
"I dare you for a fight instead of master Roshi, he's old and your way stronger then him, where's the sport in that?!"  
At the word old Roshi frowned irritated but kept quiet as Leigh seemed to compare him with Gokou. After a minute Gokou felt he hadn't taunted her enough as she seemed to chose for kicking Roshi around. Maybe if he piquet her Sayian nature she would go at him instead.  
  
"Or are you feeling to *weak* now your pregnant?!" he scowled his best Vegeta scowl and waited her reaction, he didn't have to wait long.  
  
"WHAT!!! I FEEL FINE BAKA, JUST WATCH ME!!! I'LL WHIP THAT SORRY BUTT OF YOURS FROM HERE TO MARS!" Inside he sighted relieved. Finally he had her full attention. He just wished he had taken some sensu beans along, this promised to be a hard fight, as she was probably going to try to kill him or at least hurt him bad. Worst part of that was, she just succeed too.  
  
"Good follow me." Gokou made sure she followed him as they quickly raced towards a desert aria. Behind on the island Roshi sighted relieved, he'd be dead if it hadn't been for Gokou, maybe he needed to hide until she cooled down. He glanced at Oolong who still was out. Chicken, he thought as he made his way inside and began to pack a suitcase, maybe he could stay at his sisters.   
*****  
  
Both Sayians landed on the dusty ground, stirring some in the air. A soft wind blew it away. At the same time they went super-Sayian, and eyed the other, who would move first. Trying to push her anger away she fought for control as Gokou just *stood* there. At least 2 minutes passed when Leigh snorted.  
  
"Let's get this over with shall we? *Before* I go into labour?" she suddenly lanced against Gokou who barely blocked her attack. Dust and fine sand soon covered a large part of the land so the two flew above it instead. They still only used the martial arts instead of energy attacks. Both blocking blows and hitting the other. To Gokou's surprised she indeed was losing control making it more easy for him to block her attacks. Maybe this wouldn't end so badly after all.  
  
After 20 minutes they paused for awhile. Both panting, though Leigh more then Gokou, the frustration eminent on her face. Casually she rubbed some blood from her cheek. Gokou hadn't avoided all blows either and was a bit tousled and bruised but other wise fine. He had an idea, if he drained her then Roshi would have time to find a place to stay, for at least a month or so. Even as he thought about Roshi he had a strong feeling his sensei was already doing just that. He just hoped Oolong would be save some where too. He had to duck as Leigh attacked again. 5 hours later they still were at it, the sun was setting and Leigh was near collapsing but to stubborn to do so, as Gokou was near his breaking point too. After an air battle Gokou managed to slam Leigh for the 20th time into the ground. Panting he waited for her to once again get up and attack him, he waited...and waited. But still no sign of the pissed female. Panting he gazed at the crater she had made and saw her laying there. He concentrated and felt her chi, it was steady enough. Sighing he hovered down, landing next to Leigh in the crater. She was out cold and out of her super-Sayian stage, he smiled grim. He should spar with her more often, then at least it would be a challenge. He gathered the smaller limp Sayian in his arms and felt every muscle in his body as he lifted her. She had weighed less when she had first arrived on earth! Or maybe it was because he was so tired now. His little scheme had backfired a bit, he thought grinning. But at least the young fury was immobilised for the moment. He took off in the sky towards his house, even if Chi-chi protested Leigh would rest in the spare bedroom, at least Amber wouldn't mind.   
  
Totally drained he landed before the house and walked inside. Chi-chi who had been doing the dishes dropped a plate as she saw her Gokou walking in with Leigh.  
  
"What happened!!" Quickly she hurried past the remains of the plate to check Leigh. Meanwhile because of the commotion Gohan and Amber had run into the room. Immediately Amber flipped seeing her *pregnant* sister unconscious all bruised and battered in Gokou's weary arms.   
  
"I'll tell later, I'll just take her to the spare bedroom." Gokou stated and walked up the stairs, next to the bedroom of Amber. Draped her in the bed, pulled off the boots, gloves and cape. He then just draped the blanket over her and got back down, tiredly he explained what had happened and assured Chi-chi he had never come close to her stomach. Finally all went to bed, with Gokou sleeping like a rock.  
  
The next morning Chi-chi woke as the first and soon Gohan and Amber joined her. Until two o'clock there was no sign of either Sayian. Around two-thirty, Gokou came down and gobbled down the dinner she had prepared. Concerned she eyed the stairs...still no sign. As Amber and Gohan were out side and Gokou out training with Piccolo, Leigh finally woke. She moaned, man she felt like garbage. What had happened again...oh yeah the sparring session with Gokou. As she rose all her muscles protested but she did so anyway. Food...she needed food!! And plenty of it. But she had really wanted to bust up Roshi and Gokou had stopped that. Pissed at every one she rose and putt on her boots, gloves and cape. Fine, if no one wanted to help her she would manage just fine on her own, It had been in her right to confront Roshi with his handy work, or not?! Two voices spoke up in her mind. One Sayian one human. The Sayian stated she had been in her right to blast the puny human way into the next dimension, the humanoid insisted that she should have reasoned and discussed it instead of threading and beating him up. She sighted frustrated. Great so now she was becoming a fruitcake! Knowing amber would be concerned if she would just take off like that she scribbled down a note and put that on her sisters pillow in her room. Leigh's stomach rumbled as she opened the window and squirmed through. Soon she was on her way, avoiding all large chi's she encountered, and retreated in the wilderness where she lowered her chi enough to blend in.  
*****  
9 months later...  
  
  
Bulma cried out her pain as Chi-chi and her mother were closed by in the hospital.  
  
"AUWW, Is it supposed to hurt this much??? This is cruel!!! I hope it won't ruin my face!!! THIS IT ALL THAT BAKA'S FAULT!!!"  
  
In the waiting room Gokou, Celerac and Gohan frowned at the high pitched curses and screams. Amber smiled slightly but her face was filled with concern for two woman. Gokou noticed and stared at Celerac who understood and put his arm around his girlfriend.   
  
"I'm certain that your sister will be fine Amber-chan, on Vegeta-sei it happened often that pregnant females retreated in the wilderness to give birth. Complications are really rare." Amber sighted.  
  
"I know, but, I haven't seen her in months! Nor heard of her. And both Piccolo, Krillin, Gokou and you have tried to find her for days. I just don't understand, Leigh never was like this back in the others dimension. She's changed so much, I hardly recognise hr, only my intuition says over and over again she *is* my sister. It's so confusing." Amber cuddled closer to Celerac and leaned against him.  
  
"I think that may have come because Nappa's brother programmed Radii's character in her, Even though in was broken, I have suspected from the beginning that it never was erased like mine was, and mine was a missions program, and that has been broken, she hasn't destroyed earth or killed you. I think you better accept whom she has become now." Amber nodded sadly and they remained silent as Bulma's cries intensified then after 5 hours died a sudden death and a tiny breakable cry pierced through the hall ways, the cries of a new born baby. After permission of Chi-chi's they entered the room with a proud but tired Bulma holding a little baby boy with a tuft of lavender hair.  
  
On entry Celerac slightly bowed for Vegeta's mate, as she was the unnamed queen.  
"I wish you and the prince the best of health Bulma-sama." He stated. Bulma still sweaty had become used the young Sayians customs and nodded thankfully.  
  
"Isn't he beautiful?" she whispered in love with the sleeping child. All nodded.  
*****  
  
In the woods Leigh's water broke, cursing every thing and one she quickly made her way to Gokou's place, ignoring the painful contraptions. When she arrived, no one was home.   
  
"Why? What did I do to deserve this!!! Kami PLEASE HELP!!" Fighting back tears of frustration and the pain of labour she sank to the kitchen floor. Suddenly a round black man standing on a carpet emerged before her. Sweating she gazed up.  
  
"Thank Kami, Mister Popo please help me deliver these kids, or get me to Kami's lookout but please!! Stop this pain! It's worse then any battle wounds I've ever had." She inhaled as another contraption rippled through her body. After a nod of Popo she gathered her strength and levitated onto the carpet. The room faded an made place for another room where only a bed stood. Kami already was waiting for them. With Popo's help she got on the bed and sighted relieved. Kami was the guardian of Earth, he *had* to know something of delivering kids...right? She found it very disturbing as she noticed Kami quickly scanning through a book. It's title robbed her off all the relief she just had. "How to deliver children at home."   
  
"Mr. Popo I need some boiled water and clean cloths." Leigh growled irritated. Great! A guardian or god who never delivered a kid before! After two hours both Kami and Popo were sweating unconvertible as they noticed a tiny head appear. Both jumped up intensely happy.   
  
"I can see the head!! I can see the head!! Your almost there Leigh-san!" Popo stated gleefully. Leigh just eyed him peeved.  
  
"He is right Leigh-chan, just push some more and will be soon done." Kami assured her relieved.  
  
"Just for your information, there are two kids inside." She managed between pushing. Both men gazed at each other then coached her on. The bed sides had been ruined as Leigh had used them to squeeze during contraptions, that had also immediately discouraged Popo from holding her hand, and had just dappled her sweaty face with a cool cloth. Suddenly Leigh went super-Sayian and managed to push harder with the renewed strength, but some sort of instinct kept her from crushing the baby's. After a deep throated growl the first baby was pushed out. Kami just managed to catch it and hand it over to Popo after cutting the umbilical-cord, within 20 seconds the second came out. After pushing the remains from her self Leigh wished to be clean, and Kami quickly did so with only a thought. She still wore the same clothes but felt like she had a shower of sorts, beside she now as fully dressed too. Surprisingly her Sayian physique gave her the strength to get up after a ten minute rest. She also had returned to normal and eyed her two children. A boy and girl identical with a think tuft of black hair and tails.  
  
"Which one was the first?" she asked as the three Sayians eyed each other.  
  
"The boy." Kami said. Leigh nodded then started to smiled as she lifted the girl.  
  
"The boy will be named Bardock after Raditz's father, but the girl will bare your name Kami-sama as a thank you, in my time of need." both men blushed deep.   
  
"I am honoured Leigh-chan." Kami finally managed as Popo nodded and disappeared to only return with two blankets. One blue, one green. Bardock received the blue one and Kami the green one. After putting on their diapers Leigh took them in her arms and wanted to leave but Popo wouldn't hear it and ushered her on the carpet. Soon the tower and Kami disappeared and they hovered in front of a window in a hospital. Quickly it was opened and Gokou smiled wide at the four.  
  
"Hi Mr. Popo, Leigh! You have the twins, let me help you." Leigh handed first the twins to Gokou who handed them to Chi-chi and Mrs Briefs. Then offered a hand to Leigh who accepted. As she safely stepped into the room Popo waved and disappeared. Leigh and Bulma gazed at each other smiling.  
  
"You scoundrel, you made all my discoveries about our pregnancies junk when you left." Bulma managed tiredly. Leigh shrugged as she walked to Bulma and eyed the small baby cuddled to her.   
  
"Needed some time alone." She stated and smiled as she touched the silk like hair of Bulma's kid. "What's the name of your child?"  
  
"Trunks, isn't he wonderful? And what about your twins?" Leigh turned around and took the baby from Mrs. Briefs.  
  
"Meet my son, Bardock-kun." Gokou smiled bemused remembering the name.  
  
"So you named him after my father eh? Raditz will like that."  
  
"Because he and Kami-sama helped me deliver these brats." Piccolo who had joined them started to chuckle.   
  
"Kami helped? Somehow I'm pretty sure he never helped a female delivered kids, him being a Namek and all."  
  
"Your right, it was indeed assuring when he and Popo needed a book to help, but it all worked out fine. But here is my daughter Kami." She began sarcastic, as Leigh was handed the baby as Chi-chi took Bardock.   
  
"Say Bulma, will you let Trunks keep his tail or not?" Bulma shook her head.  
  
"No, Vegeta never helped and look at Gokou! He doesn't have one either and look at how strong he is." Leigh nodded.  
  
"That makes sense. But I won't remove it completely, this way they can make up their own minds when their old enough. Then it can grow back." A nurse came and saw the additions.  
  
"Nurse can you clip these tails, don't worry their about 15 minutes old." Leigh stated. Confused the nurse nodded and left only to return with a clip. And soon the two were without tails. Young Trunks was taken away for a brief operation to remove his tail completely.   
  
After a 2 and a half hour visit the nurse insisted that Bulma rested and rushed them all out. Leigh went with Mrs briefs along and after a *big* dinner she went upstairs with the twins. Later that night after every one was asleep, a piercing cry woke very one up, including the prince who ignored it irritated, certain that Bulma had come home with the brat. It wasn't until a second joined the first that he lazily checked all chi's nearby. It was his niece!! Curious and determent to stop the wailing he rose and put on some clothes. Soon he stood for the door with light under it and opened it wide, just as he wanted to speak he noticed Leigh on the bed with two baby's each on one breast drinking. He turned beet red and didn't know what to do or say. Had it been any other woman he could have cared less but she was his niece! Finally Leigh glanced bemused up and met his startled eyes.  
  
"Hi Vegeta-san, do come in, would you close the door?" he did as asked and walked inside, but kept a distance, trying to see the children out of curiosity and ignore the breasts. He failed miserably so he stared outside instead. After a few minutes the sucking noised stopped and silence filled the room.  
  
"Vegeta you can turn around now, I'm decent." Irritated Vegeta turned and flopped on the bed, careful not to sit on the baby's.  
  
He humped. "I'm glad the Onna doesn't have twins." He stared while eyeing one. Leigh grinned as she pushed Bardock in his arms, clumsy he held the child and let Leigh re-adjust his arms to support the infant properly. Bardock blinked as the energy aura of Vegeta showed. It felt different then his mothers, it made him squirm a bit until Vegeta threw a glare at him. Leigh had a hard time stifling her laugher as Bardock burped. Vegeta gazed up highly irritated and decided to ignore the brat instead. Bardock settled in the muscled arms that were not at all pleasant to lay on and snoozed a bit.  
  
"Did you know Bulma had your child today?" Leigh asked as Kami fell asleep in her arms, nice and snug.  
  
"I do, do you know what she named him?!!!" the question came out with force startling the twins who frowned.  
  
"Trunks."  
  
"Yes, TRUNKS! Who names a child after underwear!! He *is* my first born! He should be called Vegeta!! Like I was after my father, and he after his, that name goes back hundreds of years!! And she breaks that tradition, JUST LIKE THAT!" Leigh nodded.  
  
"Just like that. Why does it bother you so, it was your fault you know. She really hoped for your support these months and you just left her totally alone. Besides she doesn't know Sayian traditions remember." He was silent for a moment.  
  
"Indeed JUST a WOMAN, a HUMAN woman at that! She should have joined you in the woods, like any good woman would, like it's tradition. You are a good mate, she is not. If it wasn't for the fact your family I would have chosen you." Leigh frowned and thanked Kami for the family relation with Vegeta.  
  
"But you *chose her* as mate remember. Will you accept the boy as your own?" Vegeta scowled and handed Bardock back to Leigh.  
  
"I will when I feel like it, the way it is now I will not, she should have removed it when she could." He rose and stalked out, Leigh couldn't think of a good way to defend Bulma and sighted. Poor Bulma and Trunks, Vegeta wouldn't change in a day, even if he now was a father. She put the two back in their places between pillows and turned off the lights. Soon she was vast asleep never noticing the Sayian outside, struggling to keep his chi low after lessons from his baby brother. How he longed to meet his offspring...but Leigh could still be very angry about the way they had been conceived. Never had he wanted it to go like that, he really did care for her but back then it had simply been to hard to fight the fever. After nine months Raditz had changed, though he would never admit it, but his brothers emotions had rubbed off on him, that and the solitude he had sought after that incident.   
  
  
The following morning Leigh stretched careful not to wake the twins and crawled off the bed. Maybe it wasn't that bad to be a young mother. When they would go to high school she would be in her early thirties! Yawning she walked in the bathroom and filled the tub while she kept the door open in case they would wake up. After 20 minutes she rose reborn and put on her summer dress even though it was early spring. She had gone to the south to avoid the winter and still had a nice tan from it. she then refilled the bathe for the twins and washed them one by one and cleaning their diapers while she was at it. after feeding them she went downstairs where Mr. and Mrs. Briefs in the kitchen, a large crib, which could accommodate easily three baby's was standing there already. Smiling she put the twins in the crib and joined them at the table where a big breakfast was waiting for her.  
  
"There you go dear, your giving them breast milk?" she asked. Leigh nodded while gobbling down the food.  
"Well then, you eat all you need you hear? Bulma-chan will get home today and Trunks-chan too, but I'll make sure there will be enough food. Young mothers need good food right dear?" Doc briefs glanced up from the crib where he had been playing with Bardock when Kami managed to get hold of his finger and squeezed quite hard for a new born. He managed to hake himself lose and absently rubbed his finger.  
  
"Yes dear, my they have a tight squeeze. Healthy I'll say." He walked back to the table when Vegeta came inside. Without a word he took some meat and walked back out. Mrs. Briefs frowned.  
  
"How rude, he didn't even say good morning or meet the baby's."  
  
"He met them last night, when they cried." Leigh offered after swallowing the food then drank lots of water. "Ah, this was better then I had these last months." Leigh stated continently. Mrs Briefs beamed at the compliment.  
  
"Will you come along when we pick up Bulma-chan or not?"   
  
"I better stay here, if you don't mind." Was the answer.  
  
"Oh not at all. Well dear if you need help with these darlings you just ask." Leigh nodded bemused then frowned as a thought hit her.  
  
"I just remembered, could I have some money to buy them clothes?"   
  
"Off course, wait a sec." soon Mrs. Briefs returned with money and handed it to her. "I think this will do for now, I suspect you just fed them?" Leigh nodded. "Well be off then, I'll take care of them until your back." Leigh rose and first made sure both were asleep then marched outside and took off to the stores.  
  
Mrs Briefs couldn't help her self, they were so adorable...daftly she picked up a reluctant Kami who squirmed around to get free. When after a minute she failed she began to wail frustrated as it was her only defence. Mrs. Briefs tried to convert the tiny Sayian, making it worse. Bardock woke because of his wailing sister and joined her. Doc Briefs took him out but both failed. Frustrated Vegeta came in to find out what was going on and eyed the two humans struggling with the feisty Sayians.  
  
"Where is their mother!" Vegeta demanded, startling them in the act.   
  
"Well she went to buy them clothes. Having a hunch Mrs. Briefs pushed Kami in Vegeta's arms. Immediately both Kami and Vegeta stared stunned at each other. After placing his arms properly Vegeta threw a furious look at the woman who smiled relieved took Bardock and thrust him also in his arms.  
  
"WOMAN!!! TAKE THEM BACK!" Vegeta shifted pissed with the two twins who had silenced and seemed to enjoy Vegeta's fury. Inside he snickered bemused, they were Sayians alright as his energy level rose quickly. Somehow Vegeta had the feeling the twins had stopped *because* of his higher power level. They didn't like being held by these low humans, he couldn't blame them. When both had fallen asleep he put them back in the crib and eyed the two humans.   
  
"Do not pick them up, it seems they already can feel power levels and only like to be held by being with a higher level then yours." He smiled bemused as their faces darkened. "You two just wait when thy discover how to use their chi's or their biting period. HA this will be fun indeed!" laughing sadistically Vegeta walked out leaving the doc and Mrs Briefs frustrated behind.  
  
In the town Leigh suddenly sensed a familiar chi, one she hadn't sensed for quite some time, and one she had been hating for so long. Yet now she felt him near, butterflies stirred once more. Expectantly she turned around to find him.   
  
"Radditz-san I sensed you already. Come out." She stated stern, hushing the feelings inside.  
  
Weary he emerged as some people shopping, passed in front of him. His hair had been cut and he looked smart in the black jeans, his normal boots and really -tight- stretch black T-shirt. He smiled a bit. She felt herself return it. Then tried to look stern again.   
  
"I uh, how are the twins?" he started while standing 2 meters before her.  
  
"Fine... what did..."   
"How did" both stopped as they were talking at the same time. Finally the human side of Leigh admitted defeat to the Sayian and they merged. She was head over heels for this Baka Sayian and baring his kid had been wonderful.  
  
Scared Raditz eyed the woman before him. She could kill him in an instant that was why he had chosen the city ground as a neutral ground. Why didn't she say anything, and had her eyes closed. What was she thinking?  
  
He froze as two bright eyes glanced at him. She blurred out from his line of vision as he shut his eyes shut. So this was it, killed by his own mate. What a bomber. Yet the final blow never came instead he felt her arms snaked around his body holding him tight and was sobbing?! Weary and unconvertible he hugged her shaking body, what had made her cry?!   
  
She glanced up with a tear streaking her cheek. "I missed you." She stated. As he froze as reply she tried to get lose with fresh tears over her cheeks. A voice boomed in his head. If you let go now, you'll never get her back!  
Who could this be, he thought really disturbed as time seemed to slow down. Who? Who is this???  
  
What does it matter BAKA! You hold on to her!!  
  
WHO ARE YOU!!! AM I GOING NUTS!!! Radditz screamed out mentally, seriously thinking he had lost his mind.  
  
HEY I'm not deaf you know. I am the great Kai-o-sama!  
  
Huh, my brothers god sensei?  
  
The same, now no more chit chat, hold on to her!! In case you haven't noticed her two souls have been battling and if you let go now...well her mind will be made up  
  
Okay, so why are you butting into my life for?  
  
Cause I'm a sucker for love, got it? and the presence ceased being there. Radditz frowned then scowled. What ever. Time returned normal again and he easily stopped Leigh from retreating. Easy because she wasn't really trying. And he kissed her passionately, Sayians just weren't good with words, actions however! Soon after, they married, to Vegeta's bemusement and teasing.  
  
The end.  
  
  
"YOSHI!!! FINSHED!!!"  
;_; "I know the end is not that good, but I had enough of this story, it frustrated me to the point of no sleep at night. I just wanted it out of my head, and hard drive. If anyone want's to make an alternative ending, just send it, and if it's better then mine and that will not be difficult I'll change the original. Also anyone who likes to copy it and use it in an archive, PLEASE DO! Just send me a mail." -^_^-  



End file.
